


Just a Matter of Time

by Persais



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: End of game spoilers, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persais/pseuds/Persais
Summary: **SPOILERS** Turn back now if you hadn't finished the game**Now that the world isn't ending, everyone has no choice but to go back to their original lives. For Jade, that meant he went back to his office across the way from Emperor Peony, who has gone back to the unsolicited visits and it's only now we find out exactly what that meant.





	1. A Trip To Tataroo Valley

**Author's Note:**

> This is straight from the storyline of the game and I try my hardest to stick to the story and keeping the character's original personality. I only just expand of the existing relationship between Jade and Peony and later on Dist. So if you aren't okay with JadexPeony then turn back now. There's some NSFW on the horizon so be warned now.

Ever since the fall of replica Hod and everyone had gone back to their normal lives, Emperor Peony had noticed a decline in Jade's mood and his lack of playfulness that would always take his majesty out of his boredom aside from his pets.

Peony sat in the audience room, listening to Guy's report on a ceremony for Luke. "Will you be attending, your majesty?" Guy asks. Peony was surprised Guy came back with Jade and didn't stay in Kimlasca. Maybe because the reason he was there in the first place is gone with the loss of his friend.

"Of course. Luke was the one who kept the world from ending, after all. Plus you and Jade were very close to him so I should pay my respects."

Guy bows. "I'll inform Princess Natalia. But before I leave for Batical, I should talk with Jade."

The emperor thought of his old friend with a sigh. "He should be in his office. He hasn't left it since the temporary leave I gave him. Every time I search for him, he's in there, basically living in it. I think he may be having a hard time."

Guy forces a laugh. "Jade the Necromancer? Having a hard time? To think Luke's disappearance is actually affecting him.."

Disappearance? Peony thought. That's right. The bunch thinks there's a chance he could still be alive. "It might not look it but he does have emotions. Very well hidden ones but he has them nonetheless. Go see him and you'll see what I'm talking about."

With another bow, Guy exits the hall and makes his way out of the castle, across the paved courtyard to the military building that housed Jade's office and the meeting room for Grand Chokmah's generals. Guy passes a few rookies getting yelled at for dropping supplies. He tries not to look amused at this passing their Sargent. He arrives at Jade's door, knocking a few time but receiving no reply. He enters anyway to find the fonist sleeping, using a stack of papers as a pillow. "Jade," Guy says out loud.

Jade's eyes flew open and it takes him a minute to see his intruder clearly. "Oh, it's you," he says, slipping his glasses on. He doesn't need them to see but to control the fonic art in his eyes. It annoys him on occasion but he's learned to deal with it. "I thought you were Peony come to bother me again." Jade sets to work on straightening his desk and hope he hadn't drooled on anything.

"Nope, just me. I wanted to ask if you were attending Luke's coming of age ceremony."

"Right.. I suppose I should. The Emperor would need me to go with him for protection just in case Kimlasca tries anything."

"Jade!" 

Jade smiles "Just kidding. Of course I'm attending. I have no reason not too."

Guy sighs. "I.. don't think I'll actually go myself."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because I don't believe he's dead."

"As many of us do but Natalia would be upset. She did help plan everything."

"I know.." Guy nods. "I just can't bring myself to go. It would make it look like I've given up on him and I haven't. I never have and I never will."

"So it seems." Jade stands from his now clean desk. "I'll see you to the docks. Peony hasn't made his rounds to me yet so it's only a matter of time before he does and I would like to not be here when he does."

______________________________________

Jade gets back from the docks to find Peony occupying his now dirty, once cleaned, desk. Peony leans back in the chair and Jade silently hopes the legs break. "You're majesty, what a surprise." He says with a monotone voice. He notices a pile of discarded books in the corner of the room that wasn't there before, something he's cleaned up on all occasions but always comes back when peony was around. He ignores it.

"Come now. You should already know the routine: I show up, you ignore me even though I'm your king but I deal with it because you're my dearest friend, I make a mess for you to fuss at me about, I leave you to sulk."

"Sulk?" Jade questions. "When have I ever sulked my supposed dear king." He pushes up the front of his glasses, causing the light to glare off so peony couldn't make out his expression.

Peony rises from the desk and walks over to Jade with his arms out to hug him. Jade doesn't move when Peony completes his quest and still doesn't move when he felt something warm press against his cheek.

"Your majesty, we spoke about you doing these things while in the military building."

"You spoke, I ignored."

Jade pulled himself from the embrace to reclaim his chair. He sighs when he does and checks his papers just in case Peony had done anything to them. "If you would, your majesty, I have business to attend to and I'm sure you have rappigs to play with rather than bother me."

"But my dearest rappig Jade won't play with me."

The Emporer's rappigs were named after his friends and Jade hated it. "He won't? Maybe he just doesn't want to."

"But he always plays with me when no one is around~"

"Sire, you have five other rappigs you can subject to your torture. I mean, affection."

"But Jade is the most fun." Peony sits himself on top of Jade's desk, in front of him so the fonsit couldn't work. Jade sits back and rubs at his temple in frustration. "I guess I could play with Nephry." For a moment, Jade forgot Peony meant his rappig named after his sister and he stood, placing himself between Peony's legs and leaned into him. Peony smiled "See? You're so much more fun to play with than a bunch of rappigs."

Before Jade could respond, Peony pulled him into a kiss. Jade didn't pull away, in fact, he deepens the kiss by grabbing the front of his shirt. "Change that damn rappig's name..." He whispers after a moment.

Peony just chuckles and shakes his head. "Why do you still keep up this act around me? I've known you for too long now."

"... I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I mean about how you've been acting since you've gotten back. You're hiding the fact that you're in pain over losing a friend-"

"A friend?" Jade echoes."

"Yes, Jade. A friend. Luke was your friend. You're hurting."

"I didn't lose him. He isn't lost so there is no way I could lose him, your majesty." Jade moved away and crossed the room to his bookshelf, moving things around. "Luke is merely.. gone.. for the time being."

"You think so?"

He wouldn't say it out loud but he had hoped so. "The others seem to think so and usually they aren't entirely wrong."

Peony sighs. He knows he won't get anywhere when Jade is overworking himself like this. "Okay. I'll leave you alone then. Don't forget to shower, eat, and come to see me once in a while so I know you're alive and maybe I won't stop by unannounced all the time." Jade nods, still occupying himself with books. "And I hope you remember that I gave you leave so you shouldn't even be here. You should go to Batical without me to spend time with the others before the ceremony."

Since Jade doesn't comment, Peony leaves without another word for him to be alone with his thoughts.

\-----------------------------------------------

Jade did as Peony suggested and left early for Batical. He had just arrived at the Duke's manner when he ran into Natalia, Princess of Kimlaska and illegitimate heir to the throne. But one of Jade's close friends, aside from Peony. "Jade! It's wonderful to see you again." She smiles sadly. Jade didn't blame her considering the occasion. "Guy said you would be coming with Emperor Peony."

"Did he now? Well, I thought I'd come a little early so not to be late with his majesty. He isn't too concerned with time."

"Oh, I see." She giggles. "Since you're here, would you accompany me to see Auntie? I was just on my way to meet up with Guy there."

"It would be my honor, Princess."

"Jade, you do not need to stick to formalities. We've traveled the world together, fought together, and nearly died together on a few occasions. We are practically family considering all we've been through so please, call me Natalia."

Jade smiles at the memories he's oddly grown fond of. "Of course."

The two walked to the Duke's chamber arm in arm where they find Guy and, surprisingly, Tear in front of the door with guilty expressions. "Tear! I didn't know you had arrived yet!" Natalia exclaims, a little happier to see her female counterpart than Jade, which he didn't mind.

"I apologize for not coming to see you first." Tear says in her strict way of saying things. A bit robotic and stiffly despite having a huge character development after traveling with her companions for so long.

"Don't apologize!" Natalia and Tear embrace.

"Now all we're missing is a certain little gold digger.." Jade tells them. Guy agrees just as they heard little footsteps come running into the hall.

"Colonel, are you talking bad about me behind my back?" Anise asks, her ponytails flying around from her running.

Jade shrugs. "Whatever could you mean? I was just stating how our group was incomplete without our dear little Anise."

"Anise!" Natalia becomes excited once again. "My this brings back memories. I'm so happy you all are here..." She trails off, sort of blanking out. Guy looks to Jade with sympathy.

"She's been doing that a lot.. I'm worried about her.

Jade looks to the girls who seemed to be in their own blank states. Anise is holding Ion's fon stone and turning it over in her hands like it's a nervous habit and Tear playing with her hair. Jade sighs and claps twice. The girls snap out of it and turn their attention to Jade. "Now now, aren't we here to see Luke's mother? Let us go say hello instead of hovering in her doorway."

"Actually," Guy speaks up. "Tear and I were just with her and she doesn't seem well enough to have visitors." Tear nodded.

"Alright. Natalia?"

She jumps at the sound of her name. "Yes?"

Jade smiles. "While we are here, is there anything we can do to help with the ceremony?"

"The ceremony? Oh.. no there isn't anything to be done the servants haven't done or plan to do..."

"Why don't we go to Sheridan and borrow Noelle and the Albior like old times?" Anise suggests. "We can go to Daath to see Florian and Nam Cobanda Isle to see what the Dark Wings are up to."

"I like that idea," Guy says. "And maybe Noelle will let me drive the Albior!" Guy becomes more full of life than he ever has since Luke had gone. It was refreshing to Jade.

Jade turns to Tear. "Anything you would like to do?"

She blushes. "Maybe go to the Cheagle woods and pick up Mieu.."

Natalia giggles. "I should have known you wanted to see Mieu."

"Then it's settled! Let's go to Sheridan and get the Albion!"

The group heads out to Sheridan and caught up with Aston about his latest project. Noelle was beyond thrilled about flying them around again and was pleased with how many places they wanted to go. First, they headed to the Cheagle woods to pick up Mieu so he didn't miss out on anything and went to Daath next to see Florian. He was excited about seeing everyone but more so for Anise. Apparently, she had become too busy with becoming the first female Fon Master as she planned and building a new order that she hadn't been able to visit Florian herself. They didn't stay too long due to the ceremony for Luke being in a few days and the many stops they planned. 

Next was Belkend to see what Spinoza was working on, Chesedonia to see Astor, Nam Cobanda Isle to see the Dark Wings doing more circus acts than thieving these days, Keterburg for Jade to swiftly catch up with Nephry, and lastly Grand Chokmah for the girls. Natalia brought up Peony's rappigs and suggested they go for Tear. Jade tried not to look too opposed to stopping home and hoped Peony was busy, which Jade knew he wasn't.

His majesty was in his personal chambers with all six rappigs running a muck of the place as always. He grins when his eyes set on Jade. "Jade!" he opens his arms wide for a hug he knew he wasn't getting. "You never visit me!"

"So you should know this wasn't my idea and please, you know how I feel about hugging."

Peony happily puts his arms down and faced the girls. "Wow Anise, you sure have grown a bit."

"A bit? A bit!?" She glares. "I've grown enough! But I'm still as cute as ever <3 aren't I Colonel?"

"If one finds gold digging cute then yes.." Jade mumbles.

Anise turned on him with a sinister smile that might have affected Guy or Luke but Jade has dealt with Peony for years and Jade finds him much worse than the mini money grabber. "What was that?"

"I said, of course, dear Anise." Jade smiles.

Guy shakes his head then notices Tear and gestures for everyone else to look. She was petting a curious rappig who walked up to her with some sort of toy and she looked to be thoroughly enjoying herself. "That one seems to like you a lot, Tear," Peony tells her and she blushes, realizing all eyes were on her. "That was is named Lu-"

"Your majesty please, enough with naming your pets after people." Jade had quickly covered Peony's mouth, not wanting Luke's name to be said around her. Noelle had said his name upon the Albior and the air had grown thick with sadness and Tear had excused herself, only to come back red-faced and unable to join in on the conversations. Jade had decided to keep for her sake and truly for the other girls as well.

Peony raised a brow at his suddenness but went along with it. "But they are so much easier to remember and even gives them personalities. Take Jade for instance: He acts like a loner and is quite cold when he knows I'm watching but if I watch him in secret, he plays nice with the others."

"How tragic." Jade felt Peony was trying to insinuate something that had nothing to do with the rappigs.

The others busied themselves with Tear's little friend and so Peony took the opportunity to lean in and whisper something to Jade. "It's almost as if he doesn't want me to know that he can indeed play nice."

Jade ignores him and pushes up his glasses. "Well, we came and saw the rappigs. I think we still have another place to go before heading back to Baticul."

"What's that?" Natalia asked.

"Tataroo Valley."

Tear stopped playing with the rappigs and stood. "R-right.. the Valley... we should go.."

Tataroo Valley, the place where Luke's adventure began according to Tear. If Luke hadn't of used his hyperresonance with Tear that day, none of them would be standing here today. It was only natural for the group to end their trip with it, for it may be the last time they have the chance.

Peony let them leave without a struggle and they headed out. The trip was short and silent and by the end, Tear didn't seem to want to leave but did with the feeling of being unsatisfied.

_________________________________________________

The day of the ceremony came and Jade was having a hard time locating Guy. He knew Guy had negative feelings towards the event but he didn't think the boy would ditch so soon after arriving. Tear had never even shown up and halfway through, Jade realized Anise was nowhere to be seen either. 

Jade decided to look around again and caught Natalia sneaking out. "I'm going to find the others, of course." She says after Jade asked what she was doing. "They were here this morning but now they are gone and I find it quite rude to ditch something as important as this."

"Do you even know where to look?"

She sighs a "No.." And looks down, almost in shame.

Jade slowly nods. This whole event was beginning to irritate him so the thought of disappearing with the princess to find the others was starting to sound ideal. "I might know where they are."

It didn't take them long to get to Tataroo Valley and upon arriving, they could hear Tear's grand fonic hymn, confirming Jade's thoughts of where the missing were.

Guy and Anise stood a bit behind Tear, watching the sunset behind the fallen replica Island of Hod. You could see it protruding just from the shore, a surreal scene that made Jade and Natalia stay quiet until Tear was finished with her song. Natalia spoke first.

"You didn't come," She aimed her voice towards Tear, her being the only one who hadn't shown up at all. "I believe your presence was requested at the manor for Luke's coming of age ceremony."

Tear doesn't look at her. "I'm... I'm not interested in some ceremony.. in front of Luke's grave."

"That's why the both of you came here, isn't it?" Anise asked.

Guy spoke up next, full of confidence. "He said he'd be back so let the others sit around and tell stories at his grave."

Everyone fell silent and continued to watch the horizon until the sky was dark and Jade finally decided to speak. "We should go. It's dangerous at night." He says, not really worried about the monsters. He says it more as something to fill the air considering a few nocturnal beasts is nothing compared to the man who nearly destroyed the world just to remake it over again and the long gone Six-God Generals.

Tear descends from the boulder her had occupied and the others turn to leave as well until they heard Tear gasp. They turn back around and find she stares at a figure in the distance with hair that was unmistakenly red. Tear takes a step closer but no more. She's hesitant but speaks clearly. "Luke.. what are you doing here?"

His hair really had grown, much longer than it was before he cut it back in Yulia City. It's nearly covering his whole face but you can still make out his small, guilty-like smile. This place... has a great view of Hod.." He answers her. "And... I made a promise."

Tear, who was known for holding back her emotions, runs for Luke and throws herself into his arms while tears flow down her cheeks. Natalia was next in the waterworks and soo Anise followed suit, running for him as Tear had. Guy and Jade let the girls have their moment. "Aren't you glad we skipped out on Luke's ceremony now, Princess?" Jade asked.

Luke pulled himself from the girls and looked to Jade questioningly. He had grown a bit taller too, Jade could tell. "My... ceremony?"

"Oh yes. One for your coming of age. It was a nice party but quite boring since the guest of honor didn't attend."

"Oh..."

Natalia then hit Luke's arm. "Luke! Why did it take you so long! Everyone waited so dutifully for you! How do you think Auntie feels? How do you think I feel? And Tear!" She scolds him.

"I miss you too, Natalia.." He mumbles.

Jade and Guy approach the group and Luke hugs his best friend quickly. "I'm just as mad at you as Natalia."

"Yeah yeah, I get it. I took too long and everyone is mad. When is no one mad at me, geez..."

"I'm not.." Tear whispers, her face pink from crying. Luke matches her blush.

".. I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting... I really am.."

"I'm not mad either, Luke <3 You coming back and making me your Duchess is all that matters, okay? Hehe <3"

"I see you haven't changed, Anise," Luke says, watching Anise sway around and giggling.

"This is a nice reunion and all," Jade starts "But there is currently a party happening for a deceased Luke."

"You are right!" Natalia exclaimed. "We need to hurry back and let everyone know he's alive!"

Natalia and Anise grab both of Luke's hands and begin to drag him but he pulls from their grasp. "Wait hold on. I don't know if I want to go back to the manor..." He tells them. He turns away to look at the flowers that only bloom at night. The moon is not out so the only light comes from the stars and the glow of the selenias. "The last time I went back, I didn't know what to do with myself except sulk in my room, not sure about my place in life..."

"Luke-"

"I'm not finished." Luke cuts Tear off and continues. "Of course now I realize I don't need a place in life but the manor still makes me nervous... I still took Asch's place and if he were still here physically, then I would have forced him to come back and take his rightful place as the original Luke... and of course, I don't like the idea of not being around mother and father but... I still don't like being there... I don't know if that even makes sense... I don't know how to explain how I feel..."

Natalia was at a loss for words and Tear looked worried as if she expected Luke to disappear again so Jade speaks up. "Then.. why don't Anise and I go find Noelle and have her take us somewhere quiet so Luke can have time to gather his thoughts properly."

"Noelle would be happy to see you too," Guy says. "But where would we go? We've been everywhere and everyone knows Luke. If even a glimpse of his hair and someone would know and report it."

Mieu, who had been sleeping since Tear's fonic hymn, had awoken and begins jumping around Luke, too excited to see him. "Master! We could go to the Cheagle Woods! No would see you there!"

"I so didn't miss your voice, Mieu," Luke tells him but Tear snatches him up and whispers compliments to him. "And besides, Cheagle woods isn't really a good place for humans to stay for long periods of time. It was fine for an overnight stay but that's it."

"Hmm... you think Peony would hide him?" Guy asks Jade.

Jade, who didn't want to go home or to get Peony involved whatsoever, declined. "He wouldn't have a problem hiding him but that would mean would have to be confined to a room and I doubt Luke would like that."

"Well.. let's go ask Noelle for some ideas."

Anise and Jade go back to find Noelle, who was waiting outside of Engave. "Luke is alive?"

"Yup! And we need a place to hide him for now until things are cooled down." Anise informed her. "Do you have any ideas of where we can take him?" 

Noelle thinks. "Well.. I would think Nam Cobanda Isle would be best, seeing how no one outside of us knows it exists and the Albior can also be hidden if needed."

"Oh right! That's perfect, Noelle!"

The group is soon loaded up in the Albior and they set off towards the home of the Dark Wings. Noir seemed to be a little too happy to let Luke stay there as long as he agreed to help out with performances. He reluctantly agreed.

It was a shame when the bunch had to leave, considering they had duties to fulfill but they made a game plan to visit Luke every month or so so that he wasn't too lonely. It was hardest on Tear now that she and Luke had discussed their relationship but she too had work waiting in Yulia City for her.

__________________________

Back in Grand Chokmah, Jade and Guy approach the audience hall to speak to Peony who had been waiting eagerly for them to see of what adventures they had been on the past few days. "So Jade, Gilardia, you left the ceremony and were gone for quite some time. Why is that?"

"Your Majesty-"

Guy starts but Jade cuts him off. "We didn't feel right attending a sort of funeral for someone we didn't believe to be gone so we took it upon ourselves to travel back to Hod to look around for any signs of Luke and from what we found, someone had indeed been in the area.

Peony's eyes widened. "Really? That's great news. Luke might really be alive? Should I send soldiers to check it out more thoroughly?"

"Actually, your majesty, I would like if you could leave this matter to Guy and I. It would be better than making a fuss if it turned out to be nothing."

"I suppose. Alright. I'll leave this to you. I hope you find something."

Later, Peony checks on Jade in his office as per usual but doesn't find the fonist there. He checks the conference room and even the library but Jade is nowhere. He decided to check his room, just to be sure but he has doubts. Surprisingly, he finds Jade sitting on his bed and brushing his hair like he hadn't been sleeping in his office the past month or so. It was safe to say that Peony was very shocked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jade?"

"Your majesty, it's late. Why are you in my chamber."

"Because you weren't in your office like you usually are and I was beginning to think you snuck off again." Peony walks into the room, closing the door carefully. "I assume there was than what you told me earlier about the wreckage of Hod. You're more cheerful."

"Whatever do you mean." Jade sets his brush down, pulling the covers from his bed to get in properly. He didn't comment on the fact Peony had locked the door a moment ago while shutting it. He also didn't comment on Peony stalking closer to Jade's bed.

"Because you haven't sent me out yet like you would have."

"But your majesty, I have no control over your actions. You are Emperor Peony, King of the Mulkuth Empire while I am just a mere servant to my lord."

After Peony deactivates the fon stone keeping the room alive with light, it goes dark and he takes this chance to crawl onto Jade's bed, creeping over to the other who hadn't bothered to remove his glasses. Peony does it for him and carefully sets them on the nightstand so to not break them. "Tell me what really happened while you were gone. You are obviously in a good mood or you'd be scolding me right now for harassing you."

Jade stares into Peony's eyes, no glass to obscure him from seeing the other in the flesh. It's rare he is able to look at him without them and knew he shouldn't stare too long just in case something happened. "Luke is alive and is waiting to show his face to the public until after everything has died down."

"He is? You saw him face to face? Does this mean Asch is alive as well?"

Jade shakes his head, snaking his arms around Peony's neck. "No. Asch was dead before Hod fell. Luke had officially absorbed him, becoming the sole holder of their shared seventh fonon."

"Oh.. Who all knows about this?"

"The Princess, Tear, Anise, Guy, Noelle, and of course myself and now you and we would like it to stay that way until Luke is ready to come out."

"Well... since you are being particularlly nice today, I will keep this a secret for you.." Peony leaned down and planted a few kisses onto Jade's cheek and neck.

"Your majesty, I am always nice to you." Jade takes a sharp breath when Peony sucks on the sensitive part of his neck right below his ear. ".. majority of the time.."

Peony chuckles. "I guess you are but not this nice... you should be this nice more often.." Peony basically tears the blanket away from Jade so their bodies could make contact, despite the clothes.

"Maybe you should behave more often and I would..." Jade grips Peony's shirt collar. He still wore his day clothes, he noticed, as if the emperor hadn't planned on sleeping. Jade remembers Peony had been checking up on him periodically during the night the past few month he had been in a slump to remind him to eat and bathe and sleep. He began to feel bad for throwing his sleep pattern off due to his lack of self care. "Peony..."

The emperor has left a handful of hickies on the base of Jade's neck by now and was currently slipping his hands under his shirt. "Jade..." He whispers faintly. "I miss this..."

This made Jade's grip on Peony's shirt tighter. "I.. suppose.. it has been quite some time... since we were this close... maybe.. just this once, I'll let this slide... just for the night..."

Peony nods, not waiting another second to pull his shirt over his head, helping Jade with his clothes. The two fumble with their clothes out of excitement and desperation but they finally become clear of fabric and Jade mounts Peony, his legs straddling him. Peony's eyes light up with passion. "You topping me? Today is quite an odd one. Is it really becasue you found Luke?"

"Maybe. It may also be that I've been holding back for a long time so while we are at it, I might as well enjoy myself." Jade rubs himself agaisnt Peony, hoping to stir him and Peony bits his lip at the sudden friction.

"Wait.. are you saying you haven't enjoyed yourself before?"

Jade doesn't answer.


	2. Peony's Resolution (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI hello~ There is some NSFW towards the end of the chapter so be prepared. It's not good NSFW lol my apologies but I tried my best. There will be a lot more in the future and hopefully, my skills will increase. Thanks for reading!

Nearly two months passed before Luke decided to go home. Everyone showed up as emotional support, even Jade with a bit of struggle. Not on his behalf, but Peony's. He would not allow Jade to leave unless he wore one of his king's many costumes he had made for Jade. He also had outfits made for the others, along with one to be given to Luke as a gift.

Jade sighs to himself as he leaves the port in Batical. "I'll let Peony have this since its a special occasion... but he will deal with the consequences once I return.."

"Mumbling isn't you, Jade," Guy comments as he walks by. He was too excited to care about his clothes since his best friend is no longer dead.

"Oh? And I suppose you don't mind wearing the emperor's creations?"

Guy shrugs. "Once we get there, the others will have to put them on too so we won't be alone." He was the one to carry the outfits because Jade threatened to toss them overboard on the way there.

"I guess but he spends too much time on this hobby. You wouldn't know because he has you running about Grand Chokmah doing his errands."

Guy looks up at Jade, noticing a dark spot on his neck just barely peeking out of his collar. It isn't the first time he's seen it. "You know, I've been wondering something..."

"And that would be?" By now, the two were in the lift that took them straight to the castle.

The lift came to a stop where they were escorted to the manor and informed that's where the others were meeting before seeing the king. "I'll ask you later.."

Jade wasn't too curious about Guy's question. He had a feeling it had something to do with the costumes with the way Guy was staring too hard at him a moment ago.

They get to the Duke's dining room and are greeting with delicious smells and their laughing friends. Luke was on the farthest end of the table with Tear next to him, Anise next. On the other side were Susanne, Natalia, and two empty seats waiting for Jade and Guy. In between the two groups were mounds of food, an unnecessarily large amount for them all but seeing how this was basically a party for Luke's return, it made sense for the kitchen staff to splurge.

Luke stands. "Are those gifts, Guy?" He looks way more excited than he should be. Though he looks to be towards the end of his teenage years, he has only been alive for eight of them. He did merge with the original Luke and that should account for something but he still is just a kid at heart.

Guy laughs and nods. "They aren't from me. Emperor Peony had us bring them."

"Not more costumes, I hope..." Natalia says, eyeing what Guy and Jade currently wore.

Jade smiled. "Indeed it is, Princess. His imperial majesty took it upon himself to send these questionably wonderful garments for everyone to wear in celebration of Luke."

Luke sat back down with a huff as Anise giggled. "I'm sure they aren't that bad, Luke."

"Easy for you to say... You're just a child so anything you wear looks fine.."

"Oh, Luke! <3 Are you finally recognizing my charms not that I'm a little older? Hehe~"

"Anise is right." Tear speaks up. "They can't be that bad. Emperor Peony's taste in clothing isn't too horrible."

"As an old friend and sole model for his majesty work, I beg to differ," Jade responds. "Though it has gotten better.."

Guy passes out the clothes and Luke's mother insisted Luke wear them to see his Uncle. He obliged like the token son he was and he and the girls leave to change. Jade speaks to Susanne briefly before she leaves herself to wait with her brother in the audience hall. This leaves Guy and Jade alone once again. "So Jade... about what I wanted to ask you.."

"Hmm? Oh right. You had a question?" Jade now wondered why Guy didn't want to bring this up in front of the others.

"I'm sure you already know.. about the rumors floating around back home about people seeing Peony go into your room at night. Since the library is nearby, at night it's quite hard to distinguish your door from the library so I usually dismiss these things.. but there's more than that being said.."

 _Damn him. I knew letting Peony stay overnight the other day was a bad idea._ "What things?"

"Just that he stays well into morning... people don't recall seeing him leave his room nor enter yours but they do see him leave.."

"He and I are childhood friends. I don't see how any of that is odd. Not to mention I have no control over him visiting me at godforsaken hours."

"I guess.. I figured it was stupid to ask but I wanted to confirm things so I could shut gossipers down... but Jade.. I saw bruises on your neck this morning..." Jade froze, not sure on how to go about this. "I get that you and he are super close and he's really playful, especially if you're involved... but I hope that you can remind him that things like that could hurt him in the long run if he isn't careful with where he leaves his love bites..."

_Curse Peony._

"My my, aren't you quite the parent?" He did look after Luke and basically became the kid's third parent but the last time Jade checked, he wasn't Luke. "Why lecture me if you know this is Peony's work. You should take this matter with him directly."

"Because he'd listen to you and not me."

"If he listened to me, I wouldn't have these so-called _love bites_ you mention." Guy nods. "You don't look to be too fazed by this, other than your worry for Peony's status."

Guy shrugs. "I'm not one to judge a persons preference. And honestly, I can't see you settling down with a wife and kids, nor Peony. I know he throws Nephry's name around with you but he once told me he hasn't thought of her like that since he was a kid and thinks of her as a little sister. He makes it a bit obvious he has something for you, constantly asking me about you and if you're okay and to watch out for you when we go on our missions."

 _Thats Peony, my personal worry wart._ "He might be that way to you since you and I are labeled as friends."

"That would make sense. Maybe he thinks I already know?"

"I'll have a talk with him when we get back. But I do hope you keep this information to yourself and don't plan on telling anyone, especially if their names begin with an L, N, A, or T."

Guy chuckles. "Yes yes. I'm too afraid of what you might do if I do tell someone."

"Smart choice, Gilardia."

Their conversation comes to an end when Luke enters the room. "Do I really have to wear this?" He asks. His outfit looked more exaggerated than Jade's and Guy's. The two laugh and ignored Luke's scowl. he angrily sat in his chair just as Anise came running in full of giggles.

"Mine came with a matching outfit for Toukanaga!" She raises her magical stuffed creature into the air. Jade wasn't sure but he thought he had just seen the thing blush.

"See what I mean?" Luke gestured to Anise. "Our clothes look almost the same but it looks better on you.." She ran over and gave him a hug he clearly didn't want. Next, Natalia came in with Tear, who did not wear the gifted clothes. "Hey hey hey that isn't fair, Tear. If we have to wear them, then so do you."

"Well.. I.. can't.."

Natalia nodded. "It's a similar situation to the bathing suit. Her outfit was too much."

Jade sighed and rubbed his temple. He was making a mental note of all the things he needed to speak to Peony about, starting with his need to give Tear ridiculous clothes. Well, the need to give any of them ridiculous clothes.

Luke blushes hard, obviously imagining Tear in all sorts of inappropriate things. "..Can we see the clothes?"

Guy nods, just as perverted as his friend. "Yeah, can we see?"

Anise huffs and runs to stand in front of the still blushing Tear. "You perverts only want to see it so you can imagine her wearing it!"

"I also would like to see what his Majesty has made," Jade says. He wanted to know exactly what made it so bad.

Tear nodded and handed her box off to him. Jade takes it over to a clear spot on the table and opened it. The first thing Jade notice was the lack of fabric in the box, which already fuelled his want to take a fast trip back home. Jade pulls the garments out, the first item being what he could only assume was a shirt connected to a pair of shorts with thin straps. Considering Tear's bust, the shirt would only go over just the bust itself and leave the rest of her torso exposed. The shorts were equally as scanty with the addition of sheer socks also attached with thin straps.

Jade didn't even know where to begin on what he to say about this and the thought of Peony creating this thing with Tear's body on his mind was enough to make him feel more than just angry. It was a weird feeling and it's not often he's ever felt weird about anything.

"Wow... Peony sure has an imagination.." Guy said.

"Yeah.. and to think he wanted her to wear this in front of all those people.." Luke commented.

Anise looked up at Jade and pulled at his shirt. "Colonel? You look mad."

"Of course. His Majesty thought it would be okay to make this for Tear and then expected to her to wear it in front of the whole royal court of Kimlaska, in front of the King, in front of-" _me_ , he wanted to say but stops. "..People in general. It's absolutely ridiculous." He places everything back into the box. "Tear, I'm sure you won't mind if I return these to Peony."

"Oh yes.. please return them.."

"I should also apologize on his behalf. I never knew Peony had these kinds of thoughts outside of-" _me_ , he wanted to say again. He felt flustered for once in his life and never has he wanted to slaughter his childhood friend more than he did at that moment. "..I'm so very sorry."

Guy raises a brow at Jade. After finding out that he and Peony were together, he wondered why Peony pushed Jade's buttons like this. Doesn't it just end badly for him? "Should we head to meet everything else now?" Everyone agrees with Guy except Jade who said nothing more on their way to the castle. He didn't speak when meeting the King and Duke except when greeting them and hadn't spoken coming back to the manor or when they had dinner later with the Duke.

Jade and Guy shared a room, the girls in the room next door to them so the four were out in the hallway with Luke for a while before bed. "Jade, you've been super quiet." Luke mentioned when the girls left for their room. Guy hit Luke.

"Jade is obviously tired and wearing Peony's clothes don't help because of all the layers Jade has."

"Oh really? It must be hot." Luke and Guy say their goodnights and Luke is off. Guy and Jade enter their shared room, Jade rubbing his temple.

"Still mad about Tear's outfit?"

"Of course. He deliberately does these things on purpose just to annoy me."

"So it really does bother you then. I didn't peg you as a jealous type."

"Jealous?" Jade says out loud. Jade had only felt a similar feeling when Peony spoke of his sister but he wouldn't call it jealousy but more so plain anger for him speaking his sister's name. "Is this jealousy?"

"It looks like it to me."

"... jealousy or not, Peony shouldn't make such revealing garments, especially not for Tear since he knows how she feels about these things."

"True. The bathing suit was one thing but this outfit was crossing a line, for her and you."

Jade sighs and changes into his night clothes. Guy doesn't comment on the bite marks down Jade's back he didn't mean to see nor the suspicious hand shaped bruises on his sides. He just mentally shakes his head and tries not to think about what the two do when they were alone.  
__________________________________________________________

They stay at the manor for a full week, giving Jade time to calm down before returning home. They were asked to stay longer, Suzanne enjoying the bustle in the manor but everyone was busy. Tear did stay, her and Luke planning on coming clean to his mother about their relationship. This tempted Guy to stay as an emotion support but he felt the need to go back with Jade to make sure Peony didn't mysteriously go missing.

The first thing Jade did upon arriving was marching straight into Peony's chambers with Tear's clothes, Guy following in tow so no one questioned a furious looking man barging into the King's room. Peony was on the floor with his rappigs like he usually is but stood up with bright eyes upon seeing Jade but the light dulls realizing Jade was angry. "What is it?" He asked. He was too concerned and didn't mind Guy's presence as he tries to pull Jade into an embrace. Jade moves and shoves the box into his arms instead.

"This. This is it."

Peony is confused. "The clothes for Tear? What about them? Did they not fit?"

Jade glares, debating on taking his glasses off so Peony understood how serious the matter was. "Of course they didn't but I'm sure that was your intent, as per usual when you are making her clothes."

Peony quickly opens the box and pulls the clothes out. "Oh.. oh no... no no no... these were not intended for her... these were a prototype.. oh no please tell me she didn't actually wear this."

"No sane person would.. What do you mean by prototype?" Jade's anger had dissolved a bit learning they weren't for Tear.

Once putting the clothes back into the box and setting aside, he retrieves a sketchbook from nearby and takes it to Jade, opening it up for him. "Someone came to me the other day to ask for a sort of lone so he could build an entertainment establishment with what he called 'Call Girls', similar to the girls you'd see in the casino back in Keterburg. I told him I would fund half on the condition I could be the one to design the costumes. This is one of the drafts I made to send to him... I must have mixed it up.."

"Call Girl...?" Jade rubbed his temple. "Should you be funding this sort of thing?"

"Why not? Grand Chokma doesn't have a real entertainment place other than the bar. Batical has the Coliseum, Kterburge has the casino and spa, Chesedonia has the market. Our bar isn't even that special. Plus I was thinking this would help Nephry with her overpopulation problem."

The anger in Jade has all dissipated and began to feel a bit silly for being so furious. "Well.. I guess if you put it that way, it isn't a bad idea."

Peony went back to being happy. "So you aren't mad anymore?"

Jade suddenly remembered his other subjects. "Oh no, I still am. There is still the matter of the other clothes you've made in the past for Tear. And these," Jade pulls the collar of his shirt down and moves his hair to reveal the bruises. Peony raises a brow at this.

"What about them?"

"Guy here-" Jade gestured to Guy who waved shyly, standing awkwardly by the door. "Has seen them and has informed me on the rumors that have begun to spread because you can't keep it in your pants for an extended period of time."

"But Jade~ You aren't weren't mad when I first put them there~"

"That doesn't make it any better. I will admit I have been lenient recently since Luke has come back but I will not be so in the coming future."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it. You ruined it when you left these marks in noticeable places."

Suddenly, Peony roughly pushes Jade against the closest wall. "Guy, I would leave if I were you." Guy didn't argue and left, trying to find something to keep his mind off of Jade looking helpless against Peony. Peony leans in and whispers to Jade "Is there any way I could change your mind..?"

"No." Jade was thankful his answer didn't come out shaky or Peony would have a field day.

"Hmm.. I bet I can.." He whispers more. He's now grinding against Jade, sliding in between his legs and making Jade lose his balance for a moment so Peony was able to pick him up. Jade automatically wrapped his legs around Peony as a habit and silently cursed himself for his body becoming so fickle around this man. "How about this... I won't leave them on your neck anymore..." Peony slides his hands underneath Jade's shirt, untucking it and running them up Jade's stomach and chest to the point his whole torso was exposed. "What if I left them here..." Peony lifted his partner higher to reach his chest better and placed his mouth right next to his nipple, sucking on the sensitive skin. Jade grips Peony's shirt and held back a moan but Peony doesn't stop until he hears Jade's voice.

"Peony.. it's.. broad daylight.. and people have seen me come in.."

He lets go of the skin to respond. "You're right... maybe I should have left Guy in here.."

"Absolutely not.."

"Then what should we do?" Peony was now running his hands all over Jade, tugging at his nipples every so often.

Jade spoke through gritted teeth. "Stop..."

"Absolutely not~" Peony mimicks Jade. He then continues sucking on different parts of Jade's body, finally carrying him over to the bed to pull his friend's pants off so to leave marks on his thighs. Jade begins to moan quietly when Peony finds his sensitive areas, biting softly at some but roughly on others. "I'll start leaving them here... what do you think, Jade?"

Jade wants to answer but Peony digs his nails into his legs hard enough to break the skin and Jade moans out. "Ah!"

"I'll take that as a yes.." Peony drug his tongue along every wound he leaves on his partner, causing Jade's moaning to become more breathy and his mind to blur. It's to the point Jade wants nothing more than Peony to take his waiting body. On cue, Peony sits up on the bed and grabs Jade's waist where he had left bruises previously from gripping too hard. "Jade, love... open your legs a bit wider for me.." He whispers. Jade does as asked without a thought just as Peony frees himself from his own pants and roughly slips inside of Jade.

"Ahh!" Jade arches his back, not at all prepared.

"Ngh.. I'm sorry love.. did that hurt?" Jade nods, tears filling his eyes. Peony reaches up and wipes them away, along with pulling his glasses off. Without waiting for Jade to become adjusted, Peony begins at a fast pace.

"Ah.. it hurts.."

"I know love."

"More..."

Peony grins. Over their years of being together, having done all sort of sexual acts, Jade has become a masochist. He enjoyed the pain of being pounded into, being roughly pushed around and brought to tears. "Is it good..?"

"Ah.. yes.."

"Good enough for you to not be upset anymore?"

Jade grips the sheets and moans. "Yes.."

_Later when they are done~_

Jade lays on his side, fading in and out between sleep and feeling Peony rub his back. "Jade... I want you to stop worrying about me."

"Hmm?" He mumbles.

"Don't worry about us being seen. I know you're looking out for my reputation but you really don't need to."

Jade turns over to face him. "This affects me too."

"How does Guy feel about us?"

Jade is taken aback at the random question. "Guy?"

Peony nods. "How does Guy feel about us now he knows?"

"He doesn't mind.. he said he couldn't see me with anyone else."

And what about your other friends? How would they react if they knew?"

Jade was silent for a moment. "Anise would have seen it coming.. as young as she is, she catches onto things quite easily.. Natalia would be happy for us, being the highly loved Princess she is.. Tear would be too... and Luke.. well Luke probably would understand and really be the most troublesome to tell.. but he's a good kid... I believe he would be very supportive.."

"Good. Now I want to know how you feel about us right now."

"How I feel.." Peony nods again and pulls Jade close so he could cuddle him. "I.. feel.. indifferent.. this is something we've been doing for a long time so it's become natural to me.. normal..."

"Not what I wanted to hear but it'll do." Jade smirks. "Now I feel excited. Not in a sexual way as you would probably assume but truly excited and giddy and full of happiness when I'm around you. Making you mad brings a childish side to you that I love to see and that's why I bother you so much. We don't even need to have a physical relationship, though I would miss your body immensely and it's the only time you open up to me so effortlessly like now. If I asked you how you felt earlier in the day, you would have changed the subject for said something hurtful."

"Peony.."

He holds up a finger. "I'm not done. If you really think we should limit our time together then I'll abide since that's really what you want but I want you to tell me why."

"I've already told you-"

"No. My reputation doesn't matter to me. I will make people understand my feelings for you are beyond status. Give me a reason that actually matters."

Jade sighs. "Your reputation should matter to you. You are the Emperor of Mulkuth. If someone doesn't already want to dethrone you, someone might after this new information. I'm already widely hated being Jade the Necromancer, adding the Emperor's lover to that doesn't help anything. Not to mention people would think I got where I am due to favoritism, something I already had to overcome after growing up with you. I've worked too hard for the Curtis family name to soil it now."

"So..you really believe we can't be together in the end.." Jade nods. "Alright.. if this is truly what you want... then this will be the last time we share a bed.."


	3. Luke's Plan (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello welcome~ Later on in the chapter, the NSFW warning will take into effect but it's not a lot and I don't know if it should be considered NSFW but I will leave the warning anyway.

Jade didn't think Peony would keep his word. They've been together since a little after their teen years so of course, he expected his majesty to come trotting into his office to bother him but he never did. Even when Guy came to give him some work from Peony, Jade asked what he was doing. "He was working on his clothes for that call girl thing. He seems really focused on getting it done and hasn't even given me any weird tasks."

Jade nodded. "That is good. Finally, he's being genuinely productive."

"So um.. yesterday.."

"We do not speak about yesterday."

"Oh.. okay. So I guess you two are fighting then?"

Jade shook his head. "We aren't. I finally got him to listen to reason and that's all."

"..it just looks like you two are fighting to me.."

Jade waved Guy away. "Regardless of what it looks like, it doesn't mean that's is actually what is happening now shoo."  
____________________

Days passed like this. Jade actually getting work done and not getting interrupted by Peony, Peony giving Guy real tasks and doing his own work without playing around. Guy found it all strange but Jade wouldn't let him talk about it to him and he wasn't about to bring it up to Peony so he decided to visit Luke to see how the thing with Tear went."

"Mother was fine with it. She likes Tear and thinks she's pretty... We haven't told father and she wants me to wait until further down the road if Tear and I get serious.."

"That's good." The two were walking to the Coliseum to meet up with Natalia so they could enter together. Guy was a bit distracted on the way, still thinking about Jade and Peony not talking to each other. It was beginning to bug him. "Hey, Luke... I.. probably shouldn't mention this to you for the sake of my life but I have to talk to someone about it."

"Is it a secret?" Luke became too excited and Guy was having second thoughts on telling him.

"Yeah, and a real serious one so you can't tell anyone. Absolutely no one, not even Mieu."

"Okay. What is it?"

Guy looks around cautiously before pulling Luke off to a secluded area in the arena room. He lowers his voice to a whisper, still worried someone could hear them. "..Jade and Emperor Peony... they are more than just friends.."

Luke looked at his friend disappointedly. "Wow, such a great secret. Everyone knows they are super close. They did grow up together. Man... And I thought it was something exciting.."

"No no, it's more than that. They are seeing each other.. you know.."

"... I.. know?"

Guy groans. "Like you and Tear are seeing each other. Like... Romantically seeing each other.."

"What? Like a couple..?" Guy nods. "Whoa.. that is a pretty serious secret..."

"Yeah. They've been together for a while.. but after the incident with Tear's outfit, things have been super weird with them... I never see them in the same room. Ever. And usually, if you knew where Jade was, Peony would be there if he wasn't working. Peony would make sure he spent most of his time with Jade but something happened and now he doesn't... Peony even sends me to gave Jade things instead of going himself. I tried asking Jade about it but he says nothing happened and it's not like I can ask Peony... They won't talk to each other as far as I know so whatever the problem is, I can't see it being fixed."

"So you want to find a way to fix it?"

"At least help them work it out... But I know Jade would get mad if I meddled... but I can't stand seeing Peony look so depressed and Jade pretending like they aren't together... he's worried about people finding out, which I understand but I think he's pushing Peony away for the sake of it and it feels wrong.."

Luke scratches his head. "So.. we need to think of something to do.. like get them in a room together so they don't have a choice but to talk, right?" Guy nods. "While also not drawing Jade's attention and angering him.." Guy nods again. Luke looks around, searching for an idea. "Um... I remember Peony said he likes the Coliseum right? I can talk to Uncle into inviting him and.. we can.. enter the matches as a team again! Jade would have no choice but to be around Peony for his safety, right?"

"..That actually is a great idea!"

"There you two are! I have been waiting so long my legs were beginning to hurt. I even signed us up and everything." Natalia walks up to the boys and folded her arms. "Why are you hiding out here?"

"We weren't." Luke defends.

"If not, then what are you doing?"

"None of your business.." Luke mumbles. Natalia narrows her eyes at him and promptly took hold of his ear. He immediately squeals and begs her to stop.

"Tell me what you were doing!"

"Okay! Okay! I came up with a super cool idea!"

"Oh?" She lets go. "What kind of idea?"

"For Jad-" Guy elbows Luke when Natalia looks away to straighten out her outfit. Luke remembers that what Guy told him was a secret. "Um... That... Uncle.. hasn't seen you fight in the arena yet, right? And mother and father haven't seen me either so I was thinking maybe we could have some kind of event for us to participate in and invite everyone back to fight in the Coliseum so show our loved ones our skills!"

"Hmm... I do like that idea but why all of a sudden?"

Luke looked to Guy for help. "Uhm.. well Princess.. you see... Peony seems a bit down these days.. so... I was trying to think of some way to cheer him up and I think he would lighten up if he got to watch the fightings here."

"Really? Then we should definitely do it. I am quite excited to show father the improvement of my archery and casting skills! A splendid idea! Then let us call off our date for today so I can pitch this to father."

Later on, while Natalia is speaking to the king, Guy ends up telling Luke about seeing Peony push Jade into the wall and how weird it was to see it happen. "I've never seen Jade look that before. It's weird, him willingly let someone push him around like that. Jade has to honestly care for Peony."

"Yeah but Jade reminds me of like a robot. Like he doesn't know much about emotions. I mean he did do all those messed up experiments, became Jade the Necromancer and all."

"Yeah, but they have been together for a long time, at least before they hit their adult years. Jade has to be used to how Peony acts by now so I don't understand why things are different now. I mean that day, it looked like Jade was about to end it... I'm beginning to think that's really what happened after I left but it's hard to know because.. well.. you know why I had to leave."

There was a knock on Luke's door, followed by Natalia coming in without permission. "Father has agreed! He's even letting me organize the whole thing so Luke, you will help and Guy, you might as well too since you are here."

"Of course, your highness."

The three worked out a date, a guest list, and a participation list of not only their friends but others who plan on fighting. And since the group will be together, they also made a list of who would be rotating out when since only four can participate at a time. Luke and Guy didn't mention this to Natalia but they chose to have it rotate where if Jade were sitting out, either he or Luke would too so that they could get him to wait in the crowd with Peony. They really wanted this to work out for Jade considering all he's done for them.

The time came for the event to happen and Guy was trying his hardest to get Jade pumped. "It's been so long since we all fought together! It'll be great! Not to mention we will get to hang out with everyone which is always a fun time."

"It would be nice to get out of the castle for a while again. ANd of course I do enjoy a good fight as well but Guy, you seem awfully excited. It couldn't really be because you'll get to see Luke because you were just with him not too long ago." Jade raises a brow at him, setting down the paper with the details of the even.

Guy towns it down so not to look too obvious. "Oh well, I'm excited about fighting. I'm starting to feel my sword fighting skill are going to waste now that I'm basically an errand boy."

"Mhmm... I'll believe you for now."

 _Damn.. He knows something is up._ Guy laughs. "Why do you think I'm lying? You said you enjoyed a good fight and well, so do I."

Jade smiled and shook his head but didn't say anything else. Guy sighed and mentally prayed this went well for the sake of keeping his life.

Everyone made it to the Coliseum and was organized according to Natalia's seating chart. Luke and Guy managed to get her to think she came up with the chart so they wouldn't get backlash.

The King, Emperor Peony, and Mayor Teodoro were seated near each other so they could converse, the Duke and Susanne near her brother and empty seats for whoever wasn't participating at the time. Luke and Guy had everyone take up the other seats so that it left one close to Peony for Jade.

Speaking of Jade, so far he hadn't caught onto their plan since Natalia was technically responsible for everything. She is also the one who was determining who would rotate but Luke made a comment about how he liked to fight with Jade so to hopefully be able to sit out with him when the time comes. It could have been Guy but it would look too suspicious and Luke supposedly doesn't know about Jade's secret relationship.

The first up to fight was Jade, Luke, Tear, and Anise. Guy and Natalia sat out for the first round so Guy stuck close to Peony for the time being. The fight began and they watched intently. Guy could see Luke's mother worryingly gripping her husband's arm, obviously worried for her son but the Duke seemed more than amused by Luke's fighting. Mayor Teodoro looked just as pleased with Tear's work and would make comments about how she learned a hymn when she sang one. 

Turning his attention to Peony, Guy noticed he didn't look pleased or amused of any sorts. He looked concerned so Guy placed his attention on Jade to see why. He then realized why Peony looked the way he did. Jade wasn't doing so good. He was taking out his opponents fine but his place was too slow for him and was working up a sweat more than he would have before.

Peony suddenly rose when Jade is tripped and Guy does the same. "Something isn't right..." The Emperor mumbled. Guy wasn't sure if he was talking to him or himself. "He seems tired.."

"He's Jade the Necromancer. Even when his Artes were sealed, he still managed to do better than us."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't get worn out.."

"Worn out? But they haven't been fighting long."

"I know but.. he still looks tired... look.. his movements are getting slower and he's using more Fonic Artes rather than Striking Artes."

"But doesn't he mostly use Fonic though?"

"Yes but it takes a lot out to use just the Fonics. He switches it up so he doesn't tire out so easily. You forget I grew up with him as he was developing his style of fighting."

 _He's right..._ "Then should I ask Natalia to switch places with him in the next round?"

"If you would.. but don't tell him I asked for it."

Guy nodded and went back to Natalia. "Do you think you could switch out Luke and Jade instead?"

"Might I ask why?"

He lowers his voice. "This is a secret but Peony says Jade looks exhausted. Jade hasn't been sleeping much and overworking himself so we think it's affecting him.."

"Oh dear. Of course, I'll switch him out but why is it a secret."

"Just don't tell him Peony asked for him to be switched. It would make Jade mad that he's worried about him."

Natalia nodded. "Alright. You have my word of silence. Let us go get ready."

They went down to meet the others and Guy found out that Peony was more than right. Jade looked worn out up close. "You okay, Jade?" He asked.

Jade nodded. "Of course. It's just been a while since I've used my Artes to this degree."

Natalia walked over to them. "I think you should settle down this round. I shall take your place and switch Guy out with Luke."

"If you insist, Princess," Jade says, not objecting whatsoever. Luke quickly pulled Guy aside.

"What happened?"

"Peony is worried about Jade and asked me to switch him out. I didn't even have to prompt him."

Luke nods as they go back to the others and Guy gets ready to leave with the girls when he finally realized his mistake~ _{For those of you who don't know or simply forgot, Guy has a phobia of females}_

Luke helped Jade up the stairs after he started complaining about being old and needing a youngster's help. "My my~ I am truly appreciated of you Luke, helping out an oldie such as myself." Jade realizes Luke is now just as tall as he when before he was much shorter.

"Yeah yeah I get it, you're old. Now get off of me." Jade chuckles and stops leaning against Luke and finds his seat next to Peony. Luke sits near his mother who automatically begins checking him for wounds, while he listens to Peony's and Jade's conversation.

"Your fighting really is something," Peony says.

"Is that a compliment, your majesty?" Jade responds. He doesn't sound upset or anything to Luke. He sounds normal and even a little playful.

"Anything I have to say to you is a compliment so yes."

"Then thank you."

It was silent between the two for too long so Luke moves next to Jade. "How are you feeling?"

Jade smiles. "Is Luke worried about me?"

"Well yeah. You did have me half carry you up the stairs."

"As I said, I have a bad back due to old age."

"I highly doubt that."

Jade shrugs. "I'm fine. I've been through worse battles, as you already know having been present for most of them. I'm not dying as of this moment."

"Okay okay. Just making sure.." Luke went back to his seat and hoped that helped. It did because moments later, Peony spoke.

"You're a liar."

"Whatever could you mean."

"You aren't fine. Something is wrong."

Jade finally glances at him, having been trying his best to avoid eye contact. "And what makes you say that?"

"Because I know you. I know how you fight and how you are when you're hurt."

Jade pauses. "..I assure you it's nothing I can't handle."

"... would it be too much to ask you to sit out the rest of the evening?"

"It would so don't. Might you be my king, that is something I will not let you ask of me."

Peony nods. "I figured... be careful then."

"I know."

Though the conversations stopped, Luke noticed the air around them wasn't as tense as it was before the fight. It was breathable now and even looked like Peony had leaned closer to Jade. Not too long later, Luke even witnessed Peony move closer to him and Jade chuckling about it but he hadn't moved way like Luke assumed he would. _Maybe Guy was wrong,_ Luke thought. _Maybe they are still together._

When the next round came, Natalia had asked Jade to sit out for one more round but he declines. He switches with Anise and Luke switches with Tear who takes his seat next to Susanne who is more than happy to know she was an advanced healer and made sure nothing bad happened to Luke.

The next few rounds, Jade seemed to have improved, even showing off every once in a while in an attempt to prove he was fine. Soon the even came to an end, Luke's team of friends coming out as the winners obviously. Everyone returns to the castle in haste of rest and for the feast Natalia had surprised everyone with.

Guy and Luke watch Jade as he sits next to Peony at the dinner table without being prompted too. They expected the two to converse but they don't though they looked content anyways. At some point, Luke had dropped a spoon and when he bent down to pick it up, he glances over to see Peony and Jade holding pinkies under the table. Luke was pleased and couldn't wait to tell Guy later.

Night time came and everyone disburses. Natalia invites Tear and Anise for a sleepover so Luke thought he should do the same. The three boys changed and Luke gave up his bed for the elderly Jade after being talked into it and he and Guy made pallets on the floor.

"I remember we use to do this when we were younger."

"Yeah. Pere would get so angry at me for not telling him beforehand and would scold me."

"Haha yeah. Hey Jade?" Luke calls out from the floor. Jade leans over the bed.

"What is it."

"Did you and Peony and Dist have sleepovers like this?"

Jade turned onto his back. "Hm... I believe we did. They were a bit different though. As much as I hate to admit it, Dist... Saphir and I were closer than Peony and myself since he was on the road to royalty. When the three of us could have nights like this, Saphir and I would always talk about Artes we learned from the Professor but Peony was left out since he was only able to attend a handful of lectures. He still isn't good with Fonic Artes no matter how much he tries."

"Wow. To think you were closer to Dist than Peony..." Guy commented. Jade shot him a look that told him to shut up.

"Now I would like to sleep. I don't mind you two conversing but leave me out of it. Goodnight, children."

"Goodnight Jade." The boys say together. They waited a little bit before sneaking out into the courtyard, also something they used to do.

"So you were saying they seem fine?" Guy brings up.

Luke nods. "Peony kept scooting closer to Jade at the arena and I saw them almost holding hands during dinner."

"Really? That's great. Maybe it was just my imagination that things were weird between them... but I could have sworn Jade and Peony had a fight..."

"Did you now?" Luke and Guy jump at the sound of Peony's voice. They face him and he raises a brow.

Guy starts studdering in an attempt to explain himself. "You're majesty.. you see, I was just-"

Peony held a hand up to stop him from talking. "Jade and I didn't fight. We came to a sort of agreement that we wouldn't sneak around like before and that I would try to keep out of his space so the rumors could have a chance to die down. Though Jade thinks this is permanent, as soon as the rumors stop, I will revert back to bugging him relentlessly. I just want to see how long it takes for him to realize how much he likes me."

Guy facepalms. "I thought Jade was lying when he said he got you to listen to him..."

Peony chuckled. "It does seem hard to believe."

"Hey um.. not to change the subject but what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at the castle?" Luke asks.

"I was looking for Jade. I ran into Natalia and she said you were having a sleepover so I thought I would crash it and check up on Jade. Where is he?"

Luke pointed in the direction of his room. "Guy and I left so he could sleep. We didn't want to bother him with our talking."

"Ah. Say, would you mind if I bothered him?"

Guy and Luke looked at each other before shaking their heads with smiles plastered on their faces. "Nope. Go for it."

"Luke and I can stay in the guest room."

"Perfect." Peony waved them off before sneaking into the room. The two knew they should leave but they wanted to see what Peony was planning so they went around to Luke's large window where the curtain had the habit of never staying closed. They placed leaves and sticks in their hair so to blend in with the surrounding bushes while peaking in.

Inside the room, Peony had slowly crept up to the bed. "..Peony.." Jade whispers.

Peony chuckles, sitting next to Jade and placing a hand on one of his exposed legs. There's a bruise on it from battling in the arena. "How did you know?"

"Two people left this room and only one returned."

"Ooh. But would you have rather the boys here or me?"

"The boys. At least they listen."

"That hurts me deeply, Jade." Peony slips under the blanket and pulls Jade close so to cuddle but he inhales sharply and Peony stops moving. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine with some rest..."

Peony then carefully made Jade face him and wraps his arms around him. Jade was biting his lip from the movements. "You must be sore.."

"Just a little.."

A hand snakes under Jade's shirt from behind and starts to run along his back, rubbing roughly in areas that caused Jade to make a small noise when they were passed over. "Does this help..?"

"Immensely.." Jade found not only did the massage feel good but being in Peony's arms made the sensation even better. "Use.. both hands..."

"As you wish.." Peony moved so that Jade was basically on top of him so he could use both hands. Jade buried his face into the crook of Peony's neck and continued with the small moans. Peony had to bite his tongue to keep from doing anything more. He made a promise to behave. Although, entering the bed has broken a bit of that promise.

Luke and Guy were amazed at how compliant Jade was being so they decided to head off to bed and finally let the couple be.

Jade's moans were getting to Peony but as his luck would have it, Jade caved first. "Peony.." Jade whispered. "I know I said we should stop.. but right now... I'm in a lot of pain... and the only way for me to get through this is if you do what you do best in this situation.."

Peony grins. "And what do I do best?"

"..bother me.."

"Haha.. okay... I'll bother you till you can't walk but only if you tell me you love me... and mean it.."

Jade lifted himself up slightly, his lips close to Peony's ear. He lets out a soft moan that made Peony grip Jade's hips hard. " _My love~_ " Jade whispers as seductively as he could. " _You are everything I have ever wanted and more~_ "

"...That's the fakest thing you have ever said but I'll take it." Jade chuckles.

The two switch places, Peony now on top and taking his place between Jade's legs. The fonist was already panting. "Be gentle this time..."

"Of course, love.."


	4. Dist the Interrupter (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR NSFW. Please be advised.
> 
> This one took longer to upload because of the NSFW scenes since I'm kind of shit at that sort of thing lol but I did my best and hopefully its decent.

Morning came and Jade found himself sore and alone. He slowly sits up, "Peony..?" He whispers as he looks around. No one was with him and for once, he felt lonely. But that changed when there was a sudden knock on the door, followed by Guy and Luke peeking their heads in.

"You up?" Luke asked.

"Are you okay?" Was a follow-up question by Guy.

Jade chuckles and nodded to both. "Yes. I am up and fine but I would like a moment of your time if you both would come in." The boys were nervous but slipped into the room, keeping a distance from the bed in case Jade was mad. Jade stretches his arms up. "Now I was told that both of you decided to sleep in a different room. Why is that?"

"Uhm.. well.. you see.."

"We didn't want to bother you with our reminiscing."

"Yeah.." Luke agrees with Guy.

"I see... so you told Peony I was alone, then?" The boys froze, unsure of the consequences of their words. Silence was always best in this sort of situation. "Guy, didn't I tell you to keep a certain secret to yourself?"

Guy's arm hair stood straight up. "I um.. well.. it.. it was an accident?"

"Naughty boy, telling lies. Where is Peony?"

"Having breakfast with the king." Luke answers.

Jade nods. "Good. Now, you two should leave so I can get clothed."

Guy and Luke's face burned when they realized Jade wore no shirt and gladly ran off towards the dining hall where the rest of their friends were. Tear looked up as they came in with bright faces. "What happened?" She asked. They shook their heads and took their seats. "Where is the Colonel?"

"Here." Jade strides into the room like he wasn't completely naked in Luke's bed not even a minute ago. The boys wonder how he dressed so fast.

"How are you feeling this morning, Jade?" Natalia asks as he sits down.

"Better than yesterday."

"Good. Oh, and Emperor Peony was looking for you last night. Did you speak to him?"

"Sadly, yes. So you were the one who told him where I was, I presume?" He glances from Guy to Luke, both pretending to be super into their food.

"Yes. Was I not supposed to?"

Jade shakes his head. "It's alright. He wasn't too much trouble."

"Colonel, does the Emperor always visit you after dark? Hehe." Anise giggled as she asked.

"He does," Jade replies. "More than I would like."

Anise giggled away and Luke leans over to Guy and whispers. "He's not hiding it very well..."

"I was thinking the same thing..."

Jade saw this but ignored it. "It seems a bit odd for him to do that though." Tear commented. "Especially in another kingdom. Was it important?"

Guy and Luke held their breath. "Important? To him maybe but not others, I suppose. He was just worried about my well being."

Anise squeals. "Aww! Peony was worried about his childhood friend!"

"It's only natural that he would be," Natalia spoke up. "If Luke were badly injured or Guy, I would visit them to make sure they were okay. Or at least have a servant check on them for me."

"That is important then. It isn't odd. I apologize for saying it is."

"It's alright, Tear. I understand you were just curious is all, as is everyone about my friendship with his majesty lately." Jade aimed this towards Guy and Luke, who was still ignoring him.

After breakfast, they all got ready to go home. Guy stayed behind, mainly because he didn't want to find out if Jade had planned anything bad to get back at him for telling Luke about him and Peony.

As Jade was unpacking, he reflected on the previous day and the morning that followed. He was the one who caved, not Peony. Although he did touch him first with the back massage but Peony hadn't done anything more, still behaving as he had promised. He does seem to really be trying this time at keeping his distance but for how long?

"Jade! Guess what!" Peony strides into the room with great excitement, sketchbook in hand. "Mr.Diego, the man in charge of the call girl place, has chosen to use all the designs I made." 

"You didn't really give him a choice," Jade says quietly to himself but as he faces the Emperor, he smiles. "That's great, your majesty."

"I'm really excited about this, my clothes finally used for something more than harassing my friends. I say we visit Keterburge sap as a celebration."

"Hmm. The spa would be nice. I haven't seen my sister in quite some time either. Alright, I'll comply with your request but you must wait until I've finished my work."

Peony assumed this would take a day or two but to his dismay, Jade was involved in a few projects that would take more than a month to deal with so for the entire time he was waiting, he pouted whenever Jade was around. Guy noticed when he got back and brought it up with Jade, wondering if they had a fight. "His pouting? Oh, that. He wanted to celebrate his designs being finalized and I agreed to it but he's upset we haven't done anything yet so he's been pouting in an attempt to make me hurry but honestly, it makes me want to prolong the plans."

Guy chuckles, almost relieved it was nothing serious. "What are your plans anyway?"

"Visiting the Keterburg spa."

"The spa is a perfect getaway." Jade nods. "Hey, why not surprise Peony by having everything scheduled and ready to go and then just leaving at random."

"And why should I?"

"I mean he seems to be holding off a ton since you two made that deal. You should give his majesty a break."

Jade sighs. "I suppose you are right..."

Two days later, Jade brings the completed plans to Peony, pretending they were some report. Peony takes it nonchalantly and doesn't even bother to read it, sticking to his pouting shtick. "I'll look at it later.."

The two were alone in Peony's chambers until Guy appears, bring back one of the many rappigs Peony keeps. "Your majesty, this contains very important material you need to look at as of this moment."

Guy raises a brow at this since Jade didn't seem to look like he's on urgent business. Peony sighs. "Fine.." He begins reading and halfway through, he rises from his desk. "Really? Really really? We can go now?"

Jade nods. "I seem to have finished all of my most important work so, for the weekend, I am at your disposal."

Peony quickly hugs Jade and then looks back to Guy, a little too happy. "Gilardia, would you like to join us?"

Guy shook his head. "Oh come now, Guy. You should come. It would look better for a third party to be with us so no one gets the wrong idea." Jade says. Jade didn't really care since he and Peony grew up in Keterburg but he wanted to repay Guy for telling Luke about his relationship.

Guy felt cornered. "Uh.. sure I guess.."

"We should invite Luke too," Peony says. "So Guy isn't lonely."

"I have no objections." Jade felt that it was fate. He would be able to get back at both boys. Two birds, one stone.

_________________________________________

The first thing the four did when arriving at Keterburg was visiting Nephry. "Jade! It's always wonderful to see you. And with Peony? What a surprise!"

"It's been a while since we spoken, dear Nephry." Peony hugs her but keeps it short, already feeling Jade's eyes burn right through him. "We came to use the spa and of course to recall the old days."

"I see. Will you be staying in the mansion?"

Peony shook his head. "We were hoping to get rooms in the hotel. Closer to the spa and all."

"Oh.. well the only room available is the VIP suite which only has two beds."

"That's fine. Luke and Guy can share the floor." Jade says with a menacing smile.

"Jade, don't be so unkind!"

Guy nervously laughs. "no no, it's fine. Luke and I don't mind."

"Then it's settled," Peony announced. "We'll take the room."

Quickly, they were lead to the suite that was agreed upon and left alone to get settled in. Peony then asked Jade "We aren't really making sleep on the floor, are we?"

Jade shrugs. "Why not? Guy said they didn't mind. I think it's only fair that us old folk should get the beds."

"For one, I'm not old. And for two~" Peony placed himself next to Jade as he was unpacking. "You said you were at my disposal... and~" He whispers something to Jade that made him chuckle and Luke and Guy decided they probably didn't want to know what it was.

Jade sighs and pushes up his glasses. "Very well. If Luke and Guy want to share the bed then that is between them."

Peony claps and turns to the boys to wink at them. Guy shook his head and Luke just wasn't' sure how to respond. "Now that that is dealt with, I say we hurry and make haste to the spa and hope it's not crowded."

"I highly doubt it is, your majesty since the memberships are so expensive," Jade tells him.

As usual, Jade was right. There was no one present in the foggy room so the boys were able to relax all by themselves. "I kind of wish the girls were here." Luke sighs. Guy agrees.

"Yeah. Natalia and Anise were pretty lively the last time we were all here."

"Isn't that because you grouped Tear and Natalia?" Jade commented. Luke burst out in laughter and Guy turned red.

"Well well, Gilardia. I thought you had a phobia of the opposite sex? Did you get over it?" Peony asked. He had moved closer to Jade, who was the only on to wear a robe and not a bathing suit due to the abundance of _love bites_ left by Peony from a previous day.

"That was because Luke pushed me!"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to compare their chests," Luke added, still laughing.

Guy huffed and sunk beneath the steaming waters of the little pool he sat in. Jade chuckled to himself as Peony sat next to him. "Why aren't you in a bathing suit?"

"That's a very good question, your majesty."

While guy and Luke were preoccupied, Peony pulled at the collar of the robe and exposed a few bites that looked more like faded bruises. "Oh... I thought they would be gone by now."

"I have pale skin. Marks like this stay for a long time. Be lucky they even started to fade."

Peony sighs and leans back onto the floor. The two sat at the edge of the oversized tub that Guy and Luke were submerged in, only having their feet in the water. "I'll be careful next time then."

"I do hope so or that very well might be the end."

"..Jade, please don't threaten me like that or I might cry."

"I'm sure there are tissues back in the room, your majesty."

Returning to the room, Luke and Guy are trying to divide the bed so they could both sleep on it. While they were getting ready, Jade reminds Peony they were sharing a room and to keep his hands to himself.

"You invited them for this exact reason, didn't you."

"If I remember correctly, your majesty, you invited them. I just merely agreed to their intrusion."

Peony sighed and crawled into their shared bed. "Of course I did.."

Once the boys were settled, Jade turned out the light and returned to his bed where Peony awaited with his arms wide open. Jade ignores him, face away from Peony once in the bed. But of course, this doesn't stop Peony from wrapping his arms around the fonist and pulling Jade against him. Jade was pleasantly surprised to find Peony hadn't even tried to physically harass him and went right to sleep. _Maybe I don't give him enough credit._  
_________________________

Morning came and Jade didn't feel like getting up. He was too comfortable and decided to stay put. But Guy and Luke were restless and wanted to go and explore. They inform Jade they were leaving and Jade asks them to put the "Do not disturb." sign on the door without further explanation the two were glad to not hear.

Jade waits a few minutes before facing the still sleeping Peony and planting a gentle kiss on his lips. He waits for a response but after not receiving one, he snakes a hand into Peony's pants. This is what awoke him. "Jade..?" He says sleepily.

"Yes?" Jade pushes Peony so he could sit atop him.

The movement was all too familiar to Peony so he automatically grabs Jade's hips. "What.. are you doing?"

"Well, now that's a silly question, your majesty." Jade slips his nightshirt off, along with his pants so to be fully exposed to Peony. The emperor decided to not question it any longer and got rid of his own clothes. "The boys left about ten minutes ago and I'm sure they won't be back for quite a while. I'm giving you this time to do as you please."

"..really?"

"Yes. As long as you don't leave any marks on my neck or arms, that is."

_**Later~**_

"Peony.. ngh.. I can't.."

"You said I could do as I please, Jade. Going back on your word?"

Peony and Jade have embraced several times in the past five to six hours the boys have been gone and it was beginning to take a toll on Jade. He's gripping the sheets with his life, Peony behind him with a handful of his hair. "Course.. not... but I can't take anymore.. I'm full..."

"That you are.." While one hand gripped Jade's blonde hair, Peony's other hand rested on Jade's waist, digging his nails into his skin. He thrusts a few more times before releasing inside of poor Jade and causing the cloudy white fluid to leak out onto the already dirty sheets. He sighs and outs of Jade, letting the fonist finally collapse onto the bed, shaking and covered in more than just sweat. Peony admires the way Jade looks. "It's been a while since I've seen you like this... we haven't gone so many times in one day since what.. back before I took the throne, I believe."

"Mhmm.." Jade agrees almost lifelessly, too tired to voice his response. Peony leaned down and kissed along Jade's neck. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door so Peony quickly covered his lover with blankets and threw on his own pants. He opens the door and the boys stood outside with bags full of things.

"We just wanted to drop these off..." Luke says nervously after realizing Peony had no shirt on and smelled strongly of sweat and something else he couldn't exactly place. Peony let them in and they were quick to put their things away before heading back out.

Peony stopped them and asked. "Where are you headed now?"

Guy answered. "We're going to see if Nephry needs help with anything. she looked busy when we passed her office."

"I see. Well, don't be gone for too long. I thought we could head over to my old home and see what's left and I thought you two might be interested."

The nodded then ran off. Peony goes back to Jade, finding he had fallen asleep. Peony chuckles at this and leaves him be for now.

The boys came back sooner than Peony had thought, only having enough time to help Jade bathe, who went back to sleep as soon as he could. Peony decided to leave without him so he could rest.

"Jade isn't coming?" Luke asked.

Peony shook his head. "I tried waking him up but he pretty set on sleeping."

They went over to Peony's childhood home, walking distance of the Inn and near Naphry's current residence. It was basically abandoned these days and rarely taken care of unless Nephry sends someone to do so. "Wow. Anise would love to have been on the inside." Guy says. "Even though she claimed to be done trying to marry for money, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't pass the chance up if it came."

They were in the front room of the house, marveling over the huge family painting on the walls when they heard a loud noise coming from deeper in the house. Luke and Guy became very aware and moved so Peony was between them just in case something happened. He is the emperor after all.

Suddenly, a floating chair came out of the darkness, followed by a tall man with large glasses they knew all too well. Peony shook his head at this. "Saphir, what are you doing here? Come to steal from me?"

Dist jumps into his chair and points a finger at Peony. "Nothing you have is of value to me! Including your presence! Now, where is Jade!?"

Peony shrugs. "Somewhere. Have you come to challenge Jade some more?"

"Of course! I want Nebilim's data and he has it!"

"Professor Nebilim?" Luke asks. "You're still trying to bring her back as a replica? But didn't Jade already prove to you that was a bad idea? Just drop it."

"Never! Tell me where he is! I know he's with you! What have you done with him!"

"What makes you think we did something to him?" Peony responds.

"Because he isn't with you!"

"Oh calm down Saphir. Jade is an adult and is fully capable of doing whatever he wants. Besides, we aren't staying here anyway."

Dist taps his a finger on the arm of his chair. "Hmm.. then he must be at the hotel.." He says before zipping off. He was too fast for Guy and Luke to catch him.

"Damn." Guy cursed. "We should head back before he finds Jade."

"I wouldn't worry too much. If he wakes up Jade, it's Saphir who'll be in trouble."

Back at the hotel, Dist quickly finds their room and bust through the door. "Jade Curtiss! I summon you to tell me the whereabouts of the Professor's data!" He waits for a response but nothing. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I said-"

"I heard you the first time but there's this thing I like to do called _ignoring you_." Jade says tiredly from the bed.

Dist hadn't realized Jade was occupying the bed. He steps out of his chair and approached the bed carefully. "I- Dist the Rose- will not be ignored!"

"You still insist on calling yourself that? The God-Generals are dead. I suggest you find a new job and a title more fitting like _Dist the Runny_

"Dist the Rose!" He yells.

Jade rises from the bed and glares at Dist who cowers back. "If all you plan to do is yell then I also suggest you leave before I get too irritated."

"But Jaaaaaaade~ All I want is the data~"

Jade sighs. "Nebilim will not be the same if replicated. I thought you were smart enough to realize that by now but I guess not."

"But if we have her stimulated in the same way our Professor was, she will be the same! Luke and Asch became similar when raised the same way. If not for Van, they would have been truly identical."

"Saphir, I don't even have the data anymore. It's long gone, just like my desire to bring back Nebilim."

"Liar!" Dist yells and Jade rubs his temple in an attempt to dispell his oncoming headache. Dist finally noticed the bites covering Jade's chest. "Oh Jade~ Sucking up to Peony again?"

Jade smirks. "Why do you ask? Jealous I give him my passionately, undivided attention?"

Dist turns red. "No!" Dist knew somewhat of Jade's and Peony's relationship. It angered him deeply because he was practically best friends with Jade in their childhood days and hadn't gotten on his nerves nearly as much as Peony had but for some reason, Jade still preferred Peony over himself. "Of course not! Never! He can have all of your attention! See if I care!"

"I'm so glad you approve."

This made Dist even redder. "I do not! And I never will!"

The boys and Peony arrive just as Dist angerly flies off in his chair. They look to Jade for an explanation but he just shrugs and lays back down. "So annoying.." He whispers to himself.

Peony chuckles. "See? Jade is in no danger. Unlike Jade, Saphir won't attack when he's vulnerable."

"Why is that?" Luke asks, directing his question more to Jade.

"I haven't the slightest idea..." Jade responds.

"Because Saphir likes Jade." Peony answers, sitting next to Jade. "He looked up to Jade as a child and followed him around all the time. And, at the time, Jade did show him attention, even assisting him in situations when he was being bullied."

"Why did you two stop being friends?" This was from Guy.

Peony looks to Jade, who didn't seem to want to answer so he does instead. "It might have begun with me but really it was because of Professor Nebilim. I started hanging around Jade and Saphir didn't like that and would voice his opinion about it, which irritated Jade that Saphir felt like he had control over who he was around. It wasn't just with me but with others who took to Jade. It used to annoy Jade so much back then when Saphir would tell someone that they didn't match Jade's intelligence so they couldn't hang out with him."

"Still annoys me.."

__________________

Jade stayed in bed the rest of the day, only to get up when Peony finally talked him into going to the spa with him before it closed for the night. The boys were too tired to join so this left Peony and Jade alone in the spa since there was still no one there, though they did see a group leaving as they entered. This meant Jade could wear his bathing suit which was just loose shorts he apparently wasn't big enough for. He wondered if he had grabbed Peony's.

Peony got to watch Jade's bruised body sink beneath the water, "The water is hot on my bruises, Peony.." Jade announced.

Peony wadded over to him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry it hurts but I'm not sorry for leaving them.."

"I know. It's fine. I like the feeling of my body burning."

"..was that sarcastic?" Jade doesn't reply and just sinks deeper so that only his nose is above the water. Peony stretched his legs out and was surprised when Jade placed himself on his lap. "Jade?" He still doesn't speak as he lays back against Peony. "..Are you sick today? What's going on?"

"I am perfectly healthy, your majesty. Maybe have a bit of a back problem because of someone I won't name but nothing I can't fix with gel and some stretching."

"Okay but why are you being so affectionate?"

"Would you rather I wasn't?"

"No no no, I love it. It's just not you is all."

"Well.." Jade plays with the water. "I realized you have been behaving on my behalf so.. I thought I'd give you a break before we had to go home.."

"Really?"

"Yes."

**_***NSFW****  
** You can skip this part if you don't want to read my shitty smut. It's very brief so just keep scrolling~**_ **

Peony planted soft kisses up and down Jade's neck. "Thank you..." He whispers. He then lets his hand run across Jade's chest, down his torso, and finally slipped it down into Jade's loose fitted shorts.

"Ah.." Jade's moan was small but echoey in the large spa.

"Shh Jade.. what if someone were to hear..?"

While those two were getting touchy-feely, hidden off nearby was Dist who had seen them go in and decided to hound them further about the data he wanted but of course he wasn't ready to witness the scene that played out in front of him. From where he stood, he could see all of Jade, especially a certain part of him Peony held in his hand after having pulled Jade's shorts down enough to expose him.

Dist was frozen to his spot, despite the room being extremely warm and damp from the steam so he just watches. Peony begins to stroke Jade, slowly at first but picked up speed, making Jade moan incoherently. The echoing of Jade's voice excited Dist and he hated himself for it.

"Peony..." Jade still's Peony's hand. "I don't want to finish like this.."

"Then how?"

Jade rose and bent over, half out of the water and leaning on the side of the pool. Dist could now see that bites adorn Jade's ass. "..like this..."

"You know, you can be pretty lewd when you want to be."

"Only for you.." Jade says. Peony rubs Jade's behind before slipping a set of fingers into him. "Ngh.."

More than anything in that moment, Dist hated Peony was enjoying Jade but he wasn't exactly mad about being able to see Jade in such a state. "You're pretty relaxed already.. maybe from this morning... I guess we can skip the preparation." As Jade agrees, Peony was quick to replace his fingers with himself. "Ngh.. you've tightened up.. maybe I should prepare you.."

Jade shakes his head. "This is fine.. hurry.."

_*****END OF NSFW***** _

Dist watches, Peony pounding into his old friend who was more than welcoming the foreign object in such a small place. "How can he fit that in there.." Dist wondered to himself. Subconsciously, he takes a step forward so to look closer but he slips on a wet spot, tumbling into one of the little pools.

Peony pulls from Jade quickly but his counterpart doesn't move, only sighing in frustration and turning his head to where the splash came from. He already knew who it was and wished he had scared him off earlier.

Dist bursts through the surface of the water and coughs uncontrollably. Peony crosses his arms and matches Jade's irritation. "What the hell are you doing now, Saphir?"

"Drowning, hopefully..." Jade comments, finally turning to face them but sinks back into the water.

Dist scrambles out of the hot water and rubs at his face. "I do not have to answer the likes of- ah!"

A column of water shoots from the little pool and drags Dist up into the air and drops him in a deeper pool. Looking behind him, Peony catches Jade finishing an Arte and shakes his head. Once again, Dist clambers from the pool and shoots across the room to his chair, clinging to it just in case he's attacked again. "You are testing my patients, Saphir," Jade says. "I am trying to enjoy what little vacation I have. Take your nonsense and leave before I have to make you and I'm sure you already know how I am when I'm upset. And this time, Peony will not stop me." Peony nods in agreement.

The crazy scientist growls, trying to wing water from his clothes. "Well, I cannot leave now! We are in Keterburg, the coldest place in the world! If I were to go outside, I would freeze!... Again!"

"Then I suggest you be quick."

"But Jaaade!" He whines. "It's cold!"

"Not my problem, Saphir."

There was suddenly echoing knocks and in comes Guy and Luke who decided to come down after all, remembering Dist was still around and thought it was best they were all together. They spot Dist quickly but by now realize he wasn't much of a threat. Dist goes back to complaining. "I should be compensated! How do you think I feel after seeing what I saw!? I deserve sympathy! And a fresh set of clothes that aren't soaking wet!"

"And I deserve to rid you of my life but we don't always get what we want."

"But Jaaaaaade~ I'll freeze~ Who knows if I'll survive this time~"

"I'd like for you to take that risk."

"Is there anything we can do?" Guy asks. He would rather have Jade in a good mood before they leave. Jade just sinks father into he water, completely submerged now so Peony answers instead.

"Take Saphir and have Nephry scavenge up some dry clothes so he can leave."


	5. Nephry's Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a whole lot shorter than the others, which I apologize for but only because the next chapter is an important one and may or may not be the last one, depending on how many would like to continue so please remember to like it if you're enjoying the story!

Luke and Guy find Jade's sister at the front desk of the Inn. She was speaking to a lady in a brownish maid outfit. "Hey, Nephry!" Luke calls out in his childish way. "We got a favor to ask."

She turns and smiles at the boys. "Good evening- Saphir?" She sees Dist and brings a hand to her mouth. "Oh my, what happened? You're soaking wet!"

"Thanks to your brother..." He mumbles, still trying to wring out his clothes. The maid Nephry was speaking to glare as the carpet beneath him starts darkening in color.

Nephry sighs. "Is he in the spa?" The boys nod. "I'll have to have a word with him about him acting childish in my Inn. Philia, could you retrieve a robe for Saphir and find a way to dry his clothes quickly while I speak to my brother."

The maid, though clearly still annoyed, has Dist follow her off with the boys in tow so to be sure Dist doesn't do anything bad. It was when they were already far from the spa that Guy realized Peony and Jade were alone in the spa and from experience, he already knew how they were when alone and Nephry was on her way there.

"Luke, you need to run back to the spa and stop Nephry...!" He whispers to his friend.

Luke was confused. "Why?"

"Because Jade and Peony don't know she's coming.. meaning they could be.. you know.. be exposed.."

Luke understood. He sneaks off and runs to the spa. He's worried, having not passed Nephry yet so he burst into the spa, yelling. "Wait!"

Nephry stood in front of a robed Jade, almost in a scolding stance while Peony was in the pool with a small towel over his face. The three turn their attention to Luke, Jade speaking first. "What is it?"

Luke blushes and raises his arms to place behind his head to try and play this off. "Oh um.. nothing. Nevermind..."

Nephry turns back to Jade. "I've told you many times before that you will not use your artes in my hotel and to not fight here either. And in the spa of all places!"

Jade doesn't seem fazed by her words and almost looked bored. "He is the one who showed up and started yelling about the Professor again. He even came up to my room earlier, disturbing the peace of not only me but those in the surrounding rooms. I was only trying to make him leave. You know, for the safety of the other guests."

Nephry sighs and looks down at Peony. "Do you have anything to add?"

Peony removes the rag and smiles sweetly up at her. "Jade was in the right this time, old friend. Saphir doesn't even have a membership card so he shouldn't be allowed in here anyway, right?"

"I... suppose." Nephry still frowns at Jade. "Next time he bothers you, just let me know and I will deal with him accordingly. I don't want you accidentally breaking something or hurting other guests. Got it?"

Jade smiles at his sister. "You have my word, dear sister. No more artes inside the Inn."

She glares at him for a moment but her anger soon melted into happiness. "Good. Now when you are done here, why don't you come home and visit me? You are spending too much time with Peony and I'm becoming jealous."

Jade chuckles. "Alright, but you must ask his majesty first. I promised to be nice this weekend, meaning he has control over my schedule."

"Oh Peony, give my brother time to visit me, please." She pleads.

"Of course, Nephry. Anything for you." Peony laughs.

This makes Jade shoot a look towards his king. Jade hated how Peony was with his sister, whether it was out of jealousy or just his role of the older brother. Nephry claps. "It's settled! Once you are finished, come see me. I'll be waiting."

And with that, Nephry leaves, Luke following her out and once again, leaving Peony and Jade alone. Jade sighs as he discards the robe he made sure to have with him for the exact reason someone were to come in. Though he and Peony were sure Nephry wouldn't mind their relationship, Jade didn't want his sister to see him like this.

He joins Peony in the pool and lets him pull him close. "I suppose we finish where we left off tomorrow?"

Jade nods. "Which is a shame since it's our last day."

"Hmm.." Peony wraps his arms around Jade. "What if.. we send Guy and his companion back with reports of us falling ill due to the cold weather and won't be returning right away?"

"Your majesty, as much as that sounds like a nice idea, you can't let people know when you've fallen ill, just in case someone wanted to dethrone you. Also, they would send guards over if that were the case and we wouldn't be alone, which would defeat the purpose. It's better to just go home."

"And go back to sneaking around..." Peony whispers. "It's become... tiresome..."

"You asked for this," Jade responds. "We already talked about it."

"I know.. but can't we come up with something so that we could be alone together without fear of rumors?"

Jade sighs and shakes his head then rises from the water. "Stop trying so hard for this to work." He says before retrieving the robe and leaving Peony alone to his sadness.

\-------------------------------

Jade visits Nephry as promised. She brings up how mean he is to Saphir now and of course he retorts with his aid in trying to destroy the world but she reminds him he was mean before that was a factor. They spoke of their childhood which made Jade bring up Peony's need to flirt with her and how much it bothers him. "Oh Jade, he's just fooling. I know Peony doesn't really have feelings for me and neither do I."

"You don't?" Jade questions. This was news to him. Both he and Dist liked his sister growing up so he had assumed she would have feelings for one of them eventually, hoping it wasn't Dist. Though she still treated Dist too friendly.

She shakes her head. "Of course not. I only play along because I know how you are."

"..and what do I have to do with this?"

She giggles and sets a cup of tea down in front of him. She had been making it the whole while they talked. "He likes you. He told me a long time ago and suggested I played along to get your attention. He said the only time you show you care is when he flirts with me. It hits you hard because not only do you care for him but I am your sister."

He looks down at his cup, barely touching it. "So.. you went along with his antics just so I would realize my affection for him."

"Yes."

Jade sighs for the thousandth time today and rubbed his temple. "I already know of my affection towards him. I choose to hide it so he doesn't get carried away. He's the emperor, Nephry. It doesn't matter what our feelings are, he's going to have to discard them one day and marry so he can have heirs."

"But-"

"Enough!" Jade hadn't meant to but he raised his voice at her. He clears his throat in an attempt to ease the rising tension. "I am already irritated at Dist for bothering me so much and Peony for.. well... being Peony. I don't want to be angry with you either."

After a long pause, Nephry nods and changes the subject, asking about Luke's adventures instead.

Soon the weekend came to a stalemate end and everyone goes back to their normal duties, with the exception of Peony being more visibly upset than when he left but of course Jade doesn't ask and Guy is trying to stay out of it. Though it drove him crazy to see Jade act so normal while Peony moped but even if he wanted to get involved, Peony was still doing his job and not letting his sour mood affect him.

"Gilaurdia," Peony calls out. He was lazily tending to his rappigs. "Is Jade eating properly?"

"He is. I've been having lunch with him to make sure."

"Good good.. how are things with Luke? Does his father know about Tear yet?"

"No, sir."

"Should I speak with him? I'm sure the king of Kimlaska could shine some light on the situation and talk his brother into letting them be."

"I'm not so sure about that. Natalia still needs a betrothal eventually and Luke was already deemed her fiance. They already treat him like the future king and his majesty sees him as a son. Especially now after he saved the world."

"Then you marry Natalia."

"What?!" Guy had yelled so loud, the rappigs scrambled around the room. Peony didn't move, unfazed and apparently serious. "Natalia is to me as Luke is. A dear friend, family even. And being a king is not something I've thought about and I will not start now. My apologies your majesty but that was the most ridiculous thing you've ever suggested."

Peony sighs. "I'm just spouting ideas... it's a shame when someone can't be with who they truly care for..."

Guy matches the Emporer's sigh, understanding now why he's been down in the dumps. Jade must have said something about them not being together. Does that mean they broke up? Guy didn't think it was that serious or Peony would be more of a mess and Jade would... well... assuming Jade had normal people feelings, would at least be a little off. He had shown signs before when Luke was missing. Wouldn't he act the same way, if not, more so?

"I'm sure Luke will find a way." Peony sighs again. Guy feels like he needs to do something to cheer Peony up. "And I'm sure you will find a way to."

This gets his attention, his eyes glancing over at Guy in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"I mean your situation with Jade. I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out. You're the emperor after all. Grand Chokmah and all of Mulkuth would be falling apart if not for you."

"... ruling a kingdom has nothing to do with marital status.. and Jade is right.. even if we did out our relationship, there is still the matter of man lying with man. This type of thing is unheard of in the score."

"May I remind you that Luke broke the score."

"People still flock to it though.. things might have calmed down since lowering the outerlands but most would prefer to rely on it."

"Anise is working to fix that though. For a child, she's pretty grown-up."

Peony nods. "She'll do great things as an adult..." Towards the end of his sentence, Peony's face lights up. "Guy.. how do you think the rest of your friends would feel upon learning of mine and Jade's secret?"

Juding by Peony's sudden excitement, Guy became worried. ".. well Luke and I are more than supportive and so would Natalia and Tear... Anise would tease but would be just as helpful and if Ion were here... he would want for yours and Jade's happiness."

"So all in all.. if we were to do this.. you would be very, very supportive to us?"

"Of course but.. your majesty.. what do you mean by that? You aren't planning on making your relationship public.. are you?"

He rises from the oversized rappig bed he had been occupying and just smiled. "That's a silly idea, Gilaurdia. Just going to come clean with the rest of your friends." Peony says as he strides past Guy. Guy scrambles to follow behind.

"But your majesty, I don't think Jade would like this. He would be furious!"

"Leave how Jade feels to me. I'm the Emperor and whatever I say, goes. Even if Jade will not approve, he will no longer have a choice. I've done everything he's asked of me: Leaving him alone, taking breaks, staying in hiding, and sneaking around. It's time that I do something for myself."

Guy nods, trying to be hopeful but deep inside, he was terrified of what Jade will do when he finds out.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi! I had originally planned to add a mini-episode with a young Jade, Peony, and Dist but I've been working on it for too long to get things to feel right and it's preventing me from posting this chapter so I decided to take it out and go with the short chapter. But, if you want to read the mini-episode, let me know and I'll post it as its own individual chapter. It'll be my take on the after effects of Jade quitting the attempts to bring back Professor Nebilim and how the trio takes it, along with Nephry and also how Jade and Dist stopped being friends.


	6. Mini-Episode (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to when Jade quit the project with Nebilim and how everyone took it, along with how Jade and Dist stopped being friends. This isn't cannonly what I think happened but just one of many ways I thought it could have happened, with the context of Jade and Peony being a real couple. I had other ideas but this was the one I went with, with the addition of a bit of fanservice so I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the mini-Episode I mentioned in the previous chapter. Since the next chapter will technically be the last one, I'm taking extra special care to try and keep everyone in character but also keeping to the storyline so I'm sort of going through the game again as a reference to keep everything in line so I thought I'd post this so you have something until I was finished with the next chapter.

_**This chapter begins where the previous one left off where Dist had to get a change of clothes. ** __****_

After Dist had gotten his dry clothes, he waited around for Nephry to show up. It had been a long time since he had spoken to her and by the looks of it, she was thrilled to spend time with him.

"Oh Saphir, I thought you would have left! Which I can understand since brother is so mean to you."

Dist used to have a crush on Nephry, he still does but it's not as prominent as it was in his childhood. "He is quite mean but Jade is Jade.."

She nods, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. The movement somehow made Dist smile and he almost wished for the old days. "Whatever happened to you two? I know things became.. strained.. after Jade left the project about the professor.. is that really why you two stopped being friends?"

Dist slowly nods. "I still consider Jade a friend.. it is he who does not. I only ever wanted to please him.. to fulfill his greatest masterpiece.. we would have finished together... but of course his _majesty_ talked him into abandoning the project... abandoning the professor and.. me.." Dist tinkered with his glasses. "If it weren't for Peony... Jade and I would still be friends."

Nephry places a hand on Dist shoulder, which startled him but not enough to make him move. "I.. would like for you to stop as well..."

He takes a step back, away from her. "Neprhy.. that... I cannot... you can ask anything else of me... but not that... I refuse to abandon the professor.."

"Saphir.. please.. Jade would reconsider if you do.. then we can all go back to being together like we were children-"

"He will still be there!" Dist yells over her, bringing the attention to the nearby staff.

"..He?" Nephry questioned.

Dist backs into his chair, climbing into it, and looking too Nephry with a dead face. "I will continue my research and when I finally bring back Nebilim, Jade will realize how much of an idiot he was for listening to that good-for-nothing emperor." And with that, Dist flies off in his chair.

And at that moment, Nephry finally realized why Jade stopped being friends with Saphir.

_****Flashback**** _

"Saphir says you stopped working on an important project with him. Why?" Nephry asked Jade.

Jade was reading in the library of Peony's old home in Keterburge. Nephry and Jade were the only ones who occupy it on occasion now that Peony lived in Grand Chokmah. "I quit trying to replicate the professor." He tells her nonchalantly and goes back to his book.

She gasps then runs to hug him. He let her but doesn't hug back and waits for her to let go. "I'm so glad you did! I know you and Saphir were close to Nebilim, as was I but the whole project was just wrong and made me worry about you two but now you both have finally stopped-"

"He didn't." He interrupts her.

Her excitement dies down. "He's.."

"Still working as we speak."

"But.. if you quit.. wouldn't he quit too? You need to talk to him, brother! Talk him out of it!"

Jade sighs, tossing his book aside. "I already tried, Nephry, but Saphir is an idiot."

"He isn't!"

"He is!" Out of anger, Jade hit a nearby shelf using an arte, making the whole thing come loose and tip over. Jade dives into Nephry to knock her out of the way just as the shelf came tumbling down. They sit up as soon as the dust settles. "Nephry.. go home."

"But what about-"

"I'll clean this up. I did cause this anyway. Don't worry about it."

"..okay..." Shaking, Nephry slowly leaves the room. Once out of sight, Jade sighs and leans onto a pile of fallen books.

"That was crazy."

Jade doesn't move. He's fairly used to Peony randomly showing up and can already sense him when he's coming like he's developed a new sense specifically for Peony. "What can I help you with, young master."

"Please don't start calling me that too. I have enough of that at home."

Peony stands over Jade and holds out a hand for him and Jade takes it. Peony yanks him up. "So to what do I owe the honor of your presence."

"I just came to see you, of course. But then I heard you yelling and came running. Just in time too because I got to see your heroic save. What happened?"

Jade turns away and examined the mess of books before him. "Just... a quarrel between siblings."

"Oh? But you and Nephry never fight."

"Well, Sire, that's where you are wrong."

Peony doesn't believe Jade but he leaves it be for now and walked around. "Okay.. so what caused the shelf to fall? I doubt it was Nephry since she isn't that strong and can't use artes."

Jade sighs defeatedly. "I did.."

"Wow. Using my bookshelf for practice now?" Jade picked up the nearest book and tossed it at his friend, who easily dodged the projectile since it wasn't the first time Jade has thrown something at him. "You must be truly angry if you're risking your life throwing books at your emperor~"

Jade pushes up his glasses. "Just go see Naphry or something and leave me be." He goes to pick up another book but Peony quickly runs for him and grabs his arm, only to have Jade twist around and throw Peony over his shoulder and into a bed of dusty books. Jade's eyes widened, not having meant to do that. He goes and leans over Peony's upside down body. "Are you alright?"

Peony laughs like he hadn't just been tossed across the room like discarded laundry. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Help me up." He puts his hand out and Jade takes it without another thought but Peony takes his opportunity to yank him down and pin him to the floor. "Ha! Got ya anyway."

Jade momentarily cracked a smile. "..indeed you have. I am very surprised."

"Oh and one more thing. Kind of the main reason I came to see you."

"And what's that?"

Peony swiftly kisses Jade. He frowns while Peony is full of grins. "Are you more surprised?"

"..not really. I would be more surprised if I was able to have a simple conversation with you without you doing this type of thing. We talked about this."

"But Jade.. I hardly get to see you and this is the only way to get your attention these days."

"Find another way. We are practically adults, too old for you to be playing these silly games."

"It's not a game, Jade. I wish you would see that."

Jade pushes Peony off of him with no effort and the two set work on collecting books. "..I quit the Nebilim project..." Jade says in the midst of their cleaning. Peony drops his things and whirls around.

"You.. finally dropped it?" Jade nods. Suddenly, Peony had embraced Jade from behind.

"Peony..!"

"Sorry.. but I'm just relieved.."

Jade sighs. "I know. You've been trying to talk me out of it for years now."

"What got you to make the final decision?"

"...More so a collective of things."

"Oh? So I was a factor at least?"

"..if you want to look at it that way then sure."

Peony chuckles and squeezes Jade. "This is a good thing, right? So why are you in such a sour mood?"

"Just.. an altercation with Nephry.. as I already told you.."

"You were serious about that?" Jade nods. "She should be happy you quit to too so why the fight? What was it about?"

"..Saphir.."

Peony lets go. "Oh. What did he do?"

"He won't quit the project with me."

"So he's still trying?" Jade nods again. "I see.. but doesn't he usually do everything you do without much of a fuss?"

"Yeah well, not this time.."

"...do you really want him to quit? You two have been working at it for so long-"

"Of course I do!" Jade yells loud enough to make Peony jump and take a step away from him.

"Jade.. calm down."

From Peony's point of view, Jade's eyes had lit up and he looked as if he were about to use an arte against him. It wouldn't be the first time he had but Jade is a lot stronger than he used to be and he might actually cause the boy real harm. And if anyone were to find out Jade had injured him, Jade would be executed, something Peony wanted to avoid at all costs.

After a few deep breaths, Jade did calm down. "..I fought with him over it, Peony and frankly I'm tired of talking about it so if you would please... just... leave me alone.. it's hard to think with you around..."

Peony turns to leave but at the last second, he pulls Jade into another embrace. "I wont.. you obviously need someone right now... I'm not going to let you wallow in sadness.."

"Sadness..?" Jade echoes. The last time he recalled sadness is when they had lost the professor but he did not feel the same way as then. "You think I'm sad?"

"Of course. You're fighting with your best friend."

Jade scoffs. "I don't even know what a best friend really is but I do know that if he really did consider I was then he should quit the project with me and stop being so stubborn."

"Jade... that's a bit.. when I asked you to quit, you were stubborn about it too but as you can see, I'm still your friend."

"I.. suppose.. you are right... Fine. I shall reconsider his friendship." Peony nods happily and goes back to cleaning. Moments later, Jade thought of something clever to say he knew would rile up Peony. The boy annoys him for sure but its refreshing at times. "Although.. I was so sure you would want the so-called title."

Peony stops in his tracks once again. "..What title?"

"Of best friends of course. If Saphir were not, you would be the runner up considering my lack of close companions. Though it should go to Nephry but she's family so I don't think it can go to her. I guess I could find another. Conversating with others isn't as bad as I thought it-"

"I'll take it!" Peony yells and grabs Jade's hands forcefully. "Call me your best friend!"

Jade chuckles, his once sour mood dissipating. "But you said Saphir was my best friend."

"Well yeah I did but come on Jade.. you know how much I like you.. and I'm sure you can have more than one best friend. We would make wonderful best friends since we can say all kinds of mean things to each other and not get offended. I mean, who else can handle your sarcasm and rude-ish behavior if not me?"

"..I will admit, you do understand my character more than anyone else.."

"Exactly! So you should already be calling me your best friend! Everyone else does."

"Do they?" Peony nods. "..Alright. I'll agree to it.."

Out of excitement, Peony kisses Jade again, longer than he has before. He had gently grabbed Jade's face between both hands, Jade not moving. They both were breathing hard by the time Peony had pulled away. "..That was.."

"Different.." Jade finishes.

Peony stares at Jade's mouth. "..Can I do it again? Just.. to make sure it wasn't a fluke.. like.. an experiment.."

"An experiment..." Jade whispers before nodding. Carefully, Peony removes Jade's glasses and hangs them on the front of Jade's shirt. "I need those.." He tells him. He doesn't bother with retrieving them but he does squeeze his eyes shut as if something would happen if he didn't.

"Open your eyes, Jade.."

"..I can't.. you know what happens if I don't have my glasses to control-"

"Just don't use your artes and nothing will happen.." Jade slowly opens his eyes to see Peony's practically bore into his own. "See.. that wasn't so bad.."

"But-"

Peony stops him from talking with another kiss. He then pushes against Jade with a newfound passion, making the fonist back up into the fallen shelf and forcing him to sit. Peony goes down with him, now between Jade's legs with his hands still on his face. "Peony.." Jade whispers after they parted. "This is too much... we need to stop.."

"But why.." Peony questions. He had resorted to kissing Jade's cheek when Jade covered his mouth, now trailing kisses down his neck instead. This made Jade's breath hitch and he lets it's out in a small moan. Peony stops and Jade's eyes go wide. "What was that..?"

"I.. don't know.. I didn't mean to do that.."

A light flickers in Peony's eyes and he goes back to kissing on Jade's neck, sucking on his skin every so often to try to get Jade to make the sound again, which only powered Peony to do more like pulling at Jade's shirt in an attempt to untuck it.

"Peony.. you need.. to calm down.."

"I can't.. let me do this.. it'll be a new experience.. something different.. think of it as an experiment.. if you don't end up liking it, we can always stop, okay.."

Jade bites his tongue for a moment before answering. "..fine.. but put my glasses back on.." Peony does as asked and goes back to Jade's shirt, finally being able to slide his hands up under it. Jade trembles at the sudden coldness Peony's hands brought. "..They're cold.."

"Sorry.." He mumbles. His hands quickly make contact with Jade's sensitive chest and Jade arches his back.

"Ngh.. don't.. touch there.."

"..here?" Peony passes over the same spots again and Jade lets out another moan. "..I think I'll start here then.." He lefts Jade's shirt completely, exposing him.

"No-ah!" Peony kisses Jade's chest, making sure to drag his tongue along the more sensitive spots. "S..top.. ngh.."

"You aren't doing much to stop me, though.. honestly, I've never seen you so compliant or.. unintimidating.." Jade clenches his teeth together as his glasses become crooked from all the movements. He glares at Peony, his face becoming very flushed. The look was supposed to stop Peony but instead made things worse. Peony has moved down Jade's chest and past his bellybutton to drag his tongue along the edge of Jade's pants. Peony then tugs on them briefly. "..Jade.."

"Don't.." Jade whispers, his aggressive look melting into a worried expression. Peony always had a way to make Jade feel at a loss but this time, Jade was truly lost. He didn't know what to do to get Peony to stop. "..please.."

Peony bites his lip. He wanted to see more of this helpless Jade but he realizes he's gone too far and decides to stop, not wanted to scare Jade if that was even possible. "I'll behave.." he tells him. He helps him fix his glasses and shirt but once done, he pulls Jade onto his lap and held him tight by his waist. "Jade.. I feel.. very strongly towards you.."

"..Let me up... I think-"

"Let me finish..." Peony cuts him off but Jade still tries to pull away, not too roughly though since he was still a little shaken from what just happened. "I don't know what it is but you just mean so much to me.. more than anything as of this moment..."

"I.. understand but I really need to-"

"Do you hate me?" Peony asks. Jade stops struggling, meeting Peony's sad eyes. "Did you.. hate what I did?"

Jade sighs, pushing his glasses up so he could see Peony clearly and flicks his nose as hard as he could. It surprised Peony but he sure got his attention and sort of sobered him up. "You're an idiot if you think I hate you.. even after all of.. whatever that was.. did we not just establish a new bond of friendship?" Peony slowly nods. "...I will admit the things you do sometimes make me hate you but for some reason, I can't keep hating you.."

"..really?"

"Yes really. If I hated you, you think 'Id let you get away with what you just did to my poor chest?"

Peony blushes. "I guess not.."

After a few moments of silence, Peony kisses Jade one last time before finally getting up and helping Jade to his feet. The two set on cleaning the books up again without interruption.

Out in the hallway was Saphir, who had seen everything from the moment Peony had pulled Jade into his lap. It boiled his blood and fulled a newfound rage and hate for Peony. Quietly, he leaves while mumbling "How dare he.. after everything we've done.. what all I've done for him.. that.. good for nothing noble... he must be the reason Jade quit the project!"

_***A few days later* ** __****_

Jade had felt odd towards Peony since their last encounter in the library but he doesn't let it bother him. He was sure to hide it, especially from Nephry which was a bit harder but he was successful, as he usually is.

He goes to see Saphir eventually, having not spoken to his friend since he had quit the project but after his talk with Peony, he realized he probably needed to so to let him know that they were still friends.

He enters the lab room he and Saphir had used for all sorts of projects, only to find it completely trashed.

"What are you doing here.." Someone asks. Jade follows the sound to find Saphir in a corner, looking as if he had been crying.

Jade nearly smirks. "Getting bullied again, Saphir? Tell me their names." He holds his hand out for him.

"..If it was Peony.. would you believe me.."

Jade stops, retracting his hand. "..of course not."

"..I thought so.." Saphir whispers, pulling himself from the floor.

Jade follows him. "..Peony would never do something like this."

"How would you know?" Saphir retorts, picking up a gadget.

"Because I know Peony."

Saphir tosses the gadget in anger and turns on Jade. "Do you really!?"

Jade is taken aback. "..What is wrong with you, Saphir."

"..like you care.." He says, turning back.

"Saphir," Jade tries to grab him but he pulls his arm away. Jade doesn't let this get to him. "Is this about me quitting the project?" Saphir doesn't answer. "..did.. you destroy the lab?" He doesn't answer this either. "You did, didn't you.." Jade is reminded of how he knocked the bookshelf over, in turn, started to think of what Peony had said to him. "I think this project is driving you crazy."

"I am not crazy!" He yells, bumping into something and knocking it over and out of frustration, kicked over a few other things.

"Yeah, not crazy behavior at all." Jade comments. Saphir turns red.

"I'm not the only crazy one! So are you, kissing faces with Peony like you were!" As soon as he said it, Saphir covers his mouth with both hands and fall to the floor, backing away from Jade. "I.."

"You.. were there.." Jade stalks forward. "You saw us.."

"I.. I didn't mean to say it out loud.. I won't tell anyone, I promise!" Jade just glares at him. "I mean.. it's not like you had control over what happened.. right? You were trying to get up.." Jade wondered if he had heard anything or only just saw what happened.

"..you just do your best to keep that to yourself, Saphir.."

"I will!" He scrambles up, feeling like their friendship was mending. "I knew Peony was a sleazeball.. putting his hands on you like that.."

"A sleazeball?" Jade echoes.

Saphir nods, becoming more confident. He has been wanting to vent about Peony for a long time and he finally had the chance. "Of course. I mean he's the son of the emperor so all the ladies are after him. I guess the girls aren't enough for him so now he's aiming for guys too! And going after you? Who does he think he is?"

"Saphir.."

"I mean, really? He's so pushy and makes you do all sorts of things. He's probably the one who talked you out of the professor project! He thinks he's so high and mighty because he's an heir. It always has to be his way like when he dragged us along with him to Mt. Roneal and Nephry got hurt-"

"Saphir!" Jade yells and grabs the smaller boy by the front of his shirt. "Shut up!" Saphir goes cold, never seeing Jade so mad before. "You will not speak of Peo-... his majesty like that or it will be counted as treason. You hear me?" Saphir nods. "..he is our friend.. how can you speak about him like that."

Saphir had gone too far to back down now so he continued with speaking his mind. "..he isn't my friend.. he's your friend.. I just tolerate him.."

"You.." Jade lets go. "He counts you as a friend.. and you do not... he speaks nothing but nice things when mentioning your name.. he even talked me into coming to speak with you.. and here you are, speaking against him.."

"But.. you do to.. you say mean things to each other all the time.. and you ignore him and say how annoying he is..."

"But I do not mean them!" He yells again. "I would never mean any harm to him and he knows that. That is.. what makes us friends.. best friends even.."

Saphir freezes. "But.. I'm your best friend.. right?"

Jade glares at him, backing away. "A best friend of mine.. would not mindlessly speak negative things about another who I care for.."

"Wait... Jade-"

"No. I've heard enough."

"Wait!" Saphir, like Jade had done before, tried to grab him but Jade pushes him away, causing him to crash onto the floor into a pile of broken things.

Jade doesn't feel any remorse. "..if you're bullied, I will assist you like I always have but as of this moment, you and I are no longer friends."

"Jade.."

"Good day, Saphir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the things mentioned in this chapter come from a manga sequel I found on Mangago, which I highly recommend reading called "Tales Of The Abyss: Tsuioku No Jade manga" which it goes into the history of Nebilim and more of Jade's childhood. I don't think its cannon but it feels like it so I used it for a bit of reference.


	7. Mini-Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Update: I realize Guy in this wasn't as.. Guy, as he is in the game. But it is just a fill-in chapter so I'm sure it's fine. Lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, me again. So It's been too long since my last update and I've started working on a handful of projects and may have forgotten this one... BUT DO NOT FRET, I have created another mini-episode that will steer away from the current storyline. I'm going to throw a few of my own characters into the TOTA setting so you will still have TOTA but with a few new characters.

_**~ If you don't care for a little character explanation then you can skip this, and go onto the story~** _

Now I wrote a story on my Wattpad called "Dragon" And that's where my characters come from. They are a set of triplets who use to be human but due to unfortunate circumstances, they aren't anymore.

 **Dragon** \- The eldest. He's a vampire but in this story, he'll just be human. He's kind of a dick, super vulgar, likes to antagonize people and worsen situations. But, he's super protective of his brothers. In his own way.

 **Puck** \- Middle child. He's a man-made fairy, created in a lab so really a fake fairy but in this story, he's human but can use fonic arts. Dragon named him Puck since he likes to annoy people on purpose and enjoys playing tricks. Super energetic.

 **Asha** \- youngest. A man-made demon like Puck but in this story, he's going to be fused with a ligar and cheagle. Really sweet, super shy, unlike his brothers, does his best to keep Dragon from going off the rails. If not for him, Puck and Dragon would probably be in jail for murder and playing a joke on the wrong person.

Also, I tried googling pictures of ligars in TOTA but nothing comes up. I even googled a monster list too but they don't show images and I was trying to get an idea of how I wanted Asha to look in this story so I could describe things better but it's hard when there aren't any pictures to go off of. I'd get my own references but my 3DS charger is trash so I can't play the game. so I'm sorry for the lack of description for him but he's only in this one chapter so it doesn't matter too much I guess.

_**~~NOW ONTO THE STORY~~** _

The Adventures of Guy, the errand boy!

Once again, Guy finds himself doing another errand for Peony. He was to deliver a letter to Aster in Chesedonia. Though Guy was sure Peony had a messenger to do these sort of runs, he didn't mind since he was wanting to check out the market place anyways. 

Chesedonia is known for its large markets and it's wide arrange of items you can get in one place without having to go from Engeve for best produce to Sheridan for accessories. It's also a great place to run into people you know and make new friends. Except for the Ant Lion Man. He's known to be weird and likes to throw your things down a sinkhole. No one really knows so they try to avoid him.

After Guy finishes his delivery, he heads to the markets to look around. One was selling fonic machine parts and Guy thought he caught a glimpse of a fonic disc that might interest Tear when he overheard a particularly loud conversation.

"You're a fucking idiot. I told you it wasn't edible."

"But it looked like jelly! How was I to resist?!"

"How about you start by not putting it into your mouth."

"Come on~ You have to admit it looked good~ I could just smell its sweetness~"

"Only you would eat something because it looked like candy. I'd bet you would eat an eraser if it was shaped like a cupcake."

Guy chuckled and looked over, wanting to see who the conversation belonged to. He first spots a tall, rough-looking guy with short, stark black hair, holding himself like he had an attitude with life like Asch did. 

He appeared thoroughly irritated with another boy, perhaps the opposite of him. He wasn't as tall, about the height of Natalia. His hair was more on the light brown side, cut just as short but more curly. He flitters around the taller man, poking at him every so often like a child in a candy store, trying to show their parent something they thought was cool.

There was a third party. Another boy who seem to cling to the taller man. His hair was long, unlike the other two and wore an unusually large hat that was too hot for Chesedonia's unreasonable heat. He was shushing the one he clung too as the vendor they stood in front of looked displeased with the ruckus the curly haired boy and the taller one was causing.

"Hey, if you two are going to fight, you need to take it somewhere else." He tells them.

The tall one, obviously already not in the best of moods, glares at the vendor. "I'd like to fucking see you make me. I came here to look at your shit and buy something but you want to run off a paying customer. That's some shit business dude. Fuck your stall and everything it stands for."

"Dragon.. please don't do this again.." The shorter one whispers harshly. He looks to be on the verge of crying so Guy decides to step in, and right on time because the vendor starts to come around his stall.

"Hold on a minute~" Guy rushes up and places himself between the vendor and the supposed Dragon. "There's no need to fight, especially with all these women and children around."

Dragon frowns, disappointed someone stopped him from fighting but he realized how hard Asha was clinging to him and backed down. The vendor, however, was still heated. "I want you three away from my stall!" He yells, gathering more attention than the other two when they were bickering. "And I don't want to see you again or I'll report you!"

"~I'm gonna report you~ blah blah bla~" Dragon mocks. The one who had annoyed him in the first place poked his head out from behind him and sticks his tongue out at the stranger, instigating the matter.

"Yeah~ Try and report us~ Your stuff sucks anyway~" he adds on but Guy was successful in migrating the three from the crowded market and near an ally where there was less traffic.

As soon as they were safe, the small one turns on Dragon with bright pink cheeks "Why do you always do this?" he shrugs. "This is exactly why we are so low on supplies. You always start stuff with the vendors and we can never buy anything because of it. Just like back in Engeve."

"We could have but he was the one who told us to leave~"

"That was after you started cussing at him! Please, please, please, please, _please_ can we go to a stall where you don't get us kicked out?"

Dragon huffs, allowing the smaller boy to scold him. "Puck started it. if he hadn't of eaten that slime, we wouldn't have been in this mess."

"Even then.. stop making matters worse.." The boy sighs. "What are we going to do now.. we're low on supplies.."

The childish one raises his hand, Puck as Guy assumed, and waves it around as if he were in school. "I'll get them!"

Dragon forces his hand down. "Absolutely not. You'll get everything but the things we need."

It was Puck's turn to huff. "Well, we can't send Asha. He'll freak out if he goes alone."

"..and Dragon will cause a scene.." Asha says.

Then, all of a sudden, the three turn to Guy at the same time and smiled innocently at him. It made him wish he had kept to himself.

"Say, Mr. Hero~" Puck bounces over and drapes an arm around his shoulder, despite being a little shorter.

"Since you're still here and being a little too nosey for you own good~" Dragon follows the other's move, taking up Guy's other shoulder.

Asha doesn't take part, instead just nervously stands in front of him. "..could you give us a hand?"

Guy wasn't sure if he should since they got themselves into this conundrum but Asha stared up at him with pleading eyes that reminded him of Anise and instinctively stepped back and out of the embrace of the two. "Yeah sure... I could help out." _As long as I keep a distance from him._ "The name is Guy."

"I'm Puck!" He takes Guy hand and shakes it vigorously. He then points to his long-haired companion. "That's Asha, our younger brother~"

 _Our younger brother?_ Guy thinks. _They're related?_

Puck slaps a hand on Dragon's shoulder but he pushes it away in irritants. "And this big ol' meany is Dragon~ He's our older brother~"

Asha shakily rips a piece of paper from a little book he held and handed it to Guy. "We.. would really appreciate it.. if you gathered these items for us... we don't have much but we can find a way to pay you back.."

Guy chuckles nervously, something he's only ever done around women. _Why is this boy setting off my nerves?_ He wondered. "No, it's okay. I'm happy to help."

Puck snatches the list from Guy and looks it over. "Hey, there's no eggs on this list."

Asha takes it from him and hands it back to Guy. "That's because the last time we had eggs, you used them for everything other than cooking."

Puck snickers. "Okay, but you can't tell me what I did back in Belkand with the eggs wasn't funny."

"Those poor scientists.." Dragon chuckles himself, the first bit of happiness Guy had seen him express.

Asha holds down his amusement, remembering the incident as well. "..still.. its a waste of eggs.."

Dragon looks over Guy's shoulder, peering at the list. "Why is my wine marked out."

"Because it's not something we need."

"Speak for yourself." Dragon crosses his arms. "I need it."

"You don't." Asha begins pushing Guy back towards the market. "Please hurry.."

"Oh right. Of course.."

Guy goes off and wanders about the market, collecting a few items on the list before realizing the group followed not far behind. _what was the point of me getting their things if they were just going to follow me... I should be quick about this..._

He makes a mental note to tell Jade about the odd trio.

"Oh my, is that who I think it is?" Said a voice Guy was hoping wasn't aimed at him. He turns to find Noir, the leader of Dark wings but York and Urushi were nowhere in sight. The woman grins and saunters up to Guy with no mercy on his phobia. He jumps back as far as he could, bumping into the brothers behind him and decides to use Dragon as a shield in the spur of the moment. "Oh, it is~ Well I haven't seen you since Luke left the Isle." 

"Yeah it's been a while.." Guy says, still cowering behind Dragon, who was oddly quiet and letting him do so.

"And who is this?" She looks Dragon up and down, eating him with her eyes. "This isn't your usual entourage. Where is the little wild one and Luke?"

"If by little wild one, you mean Anise, she's in Daath. Luke is in Batical."

"That's right. Your group has disbanded now that the danger has gone. Have you gathered a new one? I think I might like this one a little better~" She says, still eying Dragon. He doesn't mind. He enjoys the attention.

"Not exactly.. I'm just helping them for the moment."

"Oh~" Noir brushes past Dragon and links her arm with Guy's. "You should help me too~ You're a sight for sore eyes. All I have to look at is York and Urushi back at Nam Cobanda Isle~" Guy has frozen in place the moment Noir had touched him. Asha was quick to realize Guy wasn't comfortable around her and nudged Dragon to help him pick up on it too, though, to Dragon, Guy looked more than uncomfortable. He looked mortified. Noir pokes the poor boy. "Are you still alive?"

"Pardon me.." Asha whispers as he slips between Noir and Guy, gentle prying her arm from his. "I don't mean to break up this reunion but.. we are a bit busy.."

"Very busy!" Puck yells, bouncing over to act as a wall. He had picked up on Asha's need to confront the woman, not really confronting her but for him to face someone head on and speak to them was something to take notice of.

Noir shrugs and gives the boys their space. She didn't forget about Guy's phobia, she just likes to tease him with it, though she might have gone too far with the touching. "Alright. Get over your silly little phobia and come visit more often okay <3." She says as she walks off.

Guy shudders, finally warming up. "..why did I have to run into her today.."

"Phobia..?" Dragon comments. "She seems to have spooked you. Should we worry about her?"

"Probably.. She's the leader of the Dark Wings."

"Whats a dark wing?" Puck asks, no longer a ball of energy but has calmed down to match Dragon's seriousness.

It's not often that Dragon shifts into his serious mode but when he does, Puck and Asha pick up on it. Depending on what's happening, Asha will assess and devise a backup plan for means of escape while Puck will chill out and behave for his brothers. When Noir had walked up, Dragon felt she was a bit threatening, even more so when Guy hid behind him. Though now she mentioned Guy had a phobia, he wasn't so sure.

"You've never heard of them?" They shake their heads. "They're a group of thieves. Or at least, they use to be. They might still pickpocket every now and then to get by but as far as I know, they are just circus performers."

"She reminds me of a clown, now that you mention it." Dragon scoffs. All tension was disbursed and Puck erupted into giggles while Asha blushed violently.

"You can't say that... She could have been a friend.." Asha says but he doubts it.

"He was terrified of her though~" Puck grins and starts poking at Guy. "Why would he have frozen up like a piece of ice if they were friends, huh."

"She's more of an acquaintance.. she and her friends helped us out some time ago."

"That doesn't explain why you freaked out," Dragon says. "What was the phobia she mentioned?"

"Oh.. that.. well to tell you the truth, I'm kind of scared of women.."

It was quiet for way too long before Puck and Dragon burst into laughter, hanging on to each other for support.

"Holy _fuck._ "

"I was joking but you were _actually_ scared of her!"

_"Holy shit."_

"I can't breath!"

 _"Fuck,_ Guy."

Guy crosses his arms, hoping for the two to realize he wasn't laughing but they never did and continued. "Guys.." Asha whispers to them. "Please stop.." They ignore him.

Seeing how they were making fun of him, and not in the way he approved, he shoves the paper into Dragon's hand, along with the small bag of items he had already purchased for them earlier. "You two seem to be getting along just fine so I'm pretty useless to you now," he tells them and starts to leave.

"Wait!" They say in unison and fumble for him, running in front of him in hopes he would stop but he slips through their barrier and keeps walking.

"You didn't get everything on the list!"

"Don't go!"

"Please help us!"

"Come on, what did you expect from us? Not laugh?"

Guy stops to glare at Dragon who made the last comment. "Actually, yeah. Do you think I chose to be scared of women?" He's a little more heated than he would have been in the past but now he knows the reason behind the phobia and it truly frustrates him.

"It is funny though. I mean, you turned into a popsicle as soon as she touched you man and I thought she might have been dangerous but in reality, you can't handle the fact she has boobs."

"I'll be on my way."

"Wait!" They yell again. Asha then aggressively pushes Dragon, even though it didn't do much. "Apologize!"

Dragon huffs, looking away. Like this, he really did remind Guy of Asch but even he didn't make fun of his phobia. His friends made comments sure but that was before they knew the reason behind it and now they try to help them through it, even when he's against it. "..I'm sorry.."

"Thank yo-"

"That you can't see how funny it is that you're afraid of girls."

He and Puck go back to laughing and Guy storms away, only Asha on his tail. "Wait! Guy, please, let me apologize for them!"

"I have errands to run for Emperor Peony. I need to get back."

"Oh.. I'm sorry for taking up your time... thank you for helping us as much as you did.." Guy sighs and comes to a stop, turning to face him to say a proper goodbye but nearly jumps when he finds the boy to having tear-filled eyes. " _~sniff~_ I'm really, really, really, sorry.."

"Wait, don't cry.." Guy tries his best to soothe him, unsure of what to do since his nerves are still acting up even being this close to the boy. "Please, I'd feel like a jerk just leaving you here like this.." Asha rubs at his face in attempts to keep his cheeks dry. "..we can finish your list just... without them.."

Asha quickly shook his head. "Oh no... I'm sorry but I don't go anywhere without my brothers.. we are always together.."

"..Then is it bad that you already did?" Asha tilts his head, confused so Guy turns the boy around. "Look.."

Dragon and Puck were nowhere to be seen among the crowded market. Asha gasps and clings to Guy's jacket as if his life depended on it. "Oh no... no no no.. this can't be happening.."

Guy awkwardly pats his head, trying to remind himself Asha was a boy and this shouldn't bother him. "It's okay.. we'll go look for them."

"So.. many.. people.."

"Well, it is Chesedonia."

"It wasn't this full earlier.."

"That's because it was hot. It's getting later in the day and its starting to cool off so more people are willing to come out."

"H-how will w-we ev-v-ver _~hiccup~_ find th-them.."

"Don't start crying again, please... we'll just wander around the crowd. We'll find them eventually that way."

"..okay.."

With Asha attached to his belt, Guy pushes into the crowd. They wander around for hours, bumping into people, avoiding women the best they could, mistaking others for the brothers. Guy even had the time to tell Asha about his phobia and a few of his travels with Luke and everyone else. It wasn't until nightfall that Guy suggested they go to the inn and if they weren't there, to just call it a night.

They enter the building and saw a group of people surrounding the front desk and somewhere in it, someone was yelling. "I think we should go to Aster for a room... there seems to be a problem here." Guy tries to pull Asha out but the boy slips from his grip.

"It's Dragon!"

"How do you know-"

"ARE YOU TELLING ME, OUT OF ALL THE FUCKING PEOPLE THAT COME THROUGH, AINT NO ONE SEEN A BOY WITH LONG ASS HAIR AND A BIG ASS HAT. HE'S KIND OF HARD TO MISS."

_Oh yeah.. that's him.._

They quickly squeeze through the warm bodies and find Dragon at the desk, being held back by two Malkuth guards. "Let go! I need to find my brother!"

Puck stood close by, unsure of what to do with himself, not aiding to his brother's outburst like Guy assumed he would. If anything, he looked like he had lost something but didn't know what it was.

" _Calm down, sir._ " One soldier says. " _If you keep this up, we will have to get physical._ "

"Guy, please do something before they hurt him.." Asha whispers.

Sighing, Guy walks up to them. "He's with me. You can let him go."

The soldiers look at him. It's hard to tell with their helmets on. " _And you are?_ "

Guy debates on pulling out his full name but by the looks of the situation, he'll probably have to and maybe even Peony's. Dragon wasn't going to get out of this easily. "Gailardia Galan Gardios, personal attendant to his majesty, Emporer Peony Upala Malkuth IX." 

They immediately let Dragon go upon hearing Peony's name. " _Did you say, Gardios? My father speaks highly of your house."_

"Asha!" Dragon yells and scoops up the boy in his arms. Puck was quick to join them, still silent but at least they were together. Guy sighs in relief and goes back to talk to the guards.

"Sorry about that. He was really freaked out about losing his brother. All is well now."

" _That may be.. but we still have to detain him.._ "

"What? Why? He's done making a scene and is clearly happy. He was just worried."

" _I'm sorry Sir but we were instructed to take him into custody since this wasn't his first scene. He made a commotion with a bunch of vendors who reported him and we were told he threatened to hurt one.."_

_Why is he like this.. Now what?_

"Well.." Guy suddenly thought of Jade. _Maybe if I mention him.._ "..I was bring them back to Grand Chokmah with me to meet with Colonel Jade Curtiss. I'll just add this onto the list of things he's done and pass them over to him and the Colonel can deal with him. Is that alright with you?"

The guards look at each other, shrugging, before responding. " _If.. we let him go with you, we'd have to send a soldier for assurance, Sir."_

 _Damn.. I wasn't really going to take him to Jade. He wouldn't want anything to do with this Dragon character. Sorry to add more to your plate, Jade.._ "That's fine... We'll leave in the morning then. Is it alright if he stays in the inn?" The soldiers nod and moved out of the inn. Guy finally turns to the group where Dragon was still squeezing Asha and Puck now looked like he was the one who had been crying. "..why are you three such a hassle.."

"Was that true?" Dragon asks, ignoring the fact he almost went to jail. "Do you know the necromancer?"

"He's not a necromancer. Not anymore at least... but yeah. We did a lot of traveling together."

"What luck. We were looking for him."

"Looking for Jade? Why?"

Puck and Dragon look to Asha who nervously responds. "..We.. well, I.. need his help.."

The three check into the inn while Guy goes out to finish the shopping before the stalls closed. The brothers were happy and Dragon especially seemed content now that they were alone and not under the sweltering heat anymore.

"..So." Guy supplied to Asha. He hadn't been told what they wanted Jade for and should probably find out before he brings them to him. They could want to harm him for all he knew. But then again, Jade doesn't need protecting. "About Jade.."

Asha bites his lip, not ready to expose himself to a stranger but Guy did help them twice now, even though his brothers made fun of him. He could have gotten in trouble talking the soldiers into not hauling his brother off to jail. Asha nods and reaches up to pull the large hat from his head. Colorful ears closely related to a ligars set on top of his head and his long white hair seems to puff up like a mane. "I.. I want to be fully human again.."

Guy's eyes widened, unsure of what to do with the scene in front of him. Jade could do many things, possibly more than his group of friends combined, but changing someone's species was something else entirely, Guy thought. "..do you really think Jade could help you?"

"Of course.. we read about his fomicry work and replicas.. if replicas are possible then fixing me should be easy, right..?"

"I'm.. not so sure its that simple.." Asha's hope seems to deteriorate so Guy sighs. "..But you can try. He's capable of more than we know."

Asha is relieved and starts to tuck the colorful bits back into his hat. "What's he like?" Puck asks, laying upside down off of a bed and tossing a shoe into the air and catching it repeatedly. "The Necromancer."

"He's.." Guy thinks hard of his answer, feeling like Jade could hear him so he had to choose his words carefully. "..Very educated. He knows a lot and is usually right. Though sometimes, it's hard to tell if he's being serious or not."

_~Somewhere in Grand Chokmah, Jade sneezes and thinks he might be coming down with a cold. Or someone was talking about him. He was sure it was the latter.~_

Morning comes and a soldier from yesterday meets up with Guy before heading to the brothers but arriving at their room, they find it empty. Guy groans as the soldier runs off to inform others. "Why couldn't they just stay put... I would have kept them out of trouble.." He sighs and wanders about the room to see if they left anything and sure enough, he spots a folded up paper with his name sprawled across it. It reads:

_Dear Guy,_

_We appreciate you helping us out but we've decided it was for the best that we go our own way. I hope we didn't cause you any trouble leaving as we did. We would have only caused you more grief down the road but I do hope to run into you again so we can repay you for having to deal with us._

_Thank you again._

_Signed, Triplets_

"Triplets.." Guy whispers. "So they're the same age.. huh.." He hears footsteps and quickly stuffs the note into his pocket.

_Man.. this is quite the story.. I hope they don't get caught.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully, I'll be able to finish the real chapter. I feel bad throwing in a chapter none of you signed up for when you started reading this since you're obviously here for Jade and Peony, not my baby boys you know nothing about. But honestly, taking my characters and throwing them in this situation has given me a new found inspiration. I'm hoping to get it posted before I get hit by a tornado lol #TornadoAlly


	8. Jade and Peony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of an emotional roller coaster and was honestly hard to write while trying to keep them in character and the longest chapter out of the whole fic so please bear with me.

Months passed and things are once again back to normal with a cheerful Peony. Guy wasn't sure what the Emporer had planned but all he knew was that he was constantly being sent out to hand deliver letters to his friends. Though he enjoyed visiting them, he was wary.

On the other hand, Jade has been ignoring Peony's cheerfulness. He knew he was up to something and he hoped it had nothing to do with himself but from the guilty looks he gets from Guy when they pass by, he probably is involved. That was another thing that put him on edge. The lack of Guy. Jade was aware the Emporer used Guy as a personal errand boy but it's been ridiculous how often he sends the boy out only minutes of coming back from a previous quest.

Jade begins to think about making up an excuse to go to Keterburg and hopefully stay out long enough for Peony to do whatever he's planning. Or he could visit Spinoza to see what he's been working on. There's a rumor floating around of him working on a secret project. Jade hopes it has nothing to do with Van. Spinoza wouldn't do something like that again, would he? At any rate, he should at least check.

"Colonel Jade Curtiss!" Someone yells before pushing into his office. A boy comes in wearing a private's uniform and breathing hard as if he had been running. Jade lets the boy have a moment to compose himself. "The General asked that you accompany him to the Kimlasca base to identify an odd fonstone they had found."

_Finally some real work _, Jade thinks to himself. "Tell the General I'm ready to leave whenever he is." The boy salutes and leaves. It only takes a few hours before Jade is ready at the port with the General and Peony to see them off, along with Guy. As soon as the boat takes off and Peony turn to leave with Guy behind him, Peony chuckles.__

____

____

"Phase two of my plan is complete."

"Your.. plan?" _There's more than one phase?_ Guy thinks. "Wait, so the fonstone... isn't real?"

He shakes his head. "Nope. The letter I sent to Natalia was me asking her to find a way to get Jade to leave without it seeming suspicious. I couldn't be involved with getting him to leave or it'll set him off that I'm onto something so Natalia and Luke generated a story about a fonstone at the Kimlasca base. She should be on her way here now."

"On her way... I'm so confused. Why?"

"Because we are throwing a party for Jade. His birthday is arriving soon, which is why I waited so long before going through with my plan. Well, it's more so a backup plan for if he did find out I was doing something. I could just tell him we were throwing a surprise party." 

"And what exactly is your real plan?"

Peony grins. "Don't worry about that, Gailardia."

Guy was back to worrying but since it seemed like all his friends were in on it, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. And speaking of... "Your majesty, what did the letters you had me send out to the others if Natalia's was basically asking her to make up a lie. How are the others involved?"

"I just requested their appearance and for them to bring a gift for Jade."

Guy scoffs. "What do you even give Jade, the necromancer?"

"Anything."

"... define anything."

Peony chuckles. "I mean anything. He keeps everything that's gifted to him. Like all the costumes I've given to him. He never wears them but he never throws them out. He has every single one in his closet and even organized by date. Nephry sends him things every year, different things. Sometimes little stuffed animals or books and such and he just sets them up on his shelf. Even if he doesn't use the item or mess with it, he still keeps it."

"Really?"

He nods. "I asked him about it when I found out he kept the clothes I made. He told me it baffles him that people even give him things considering all he's done and how he acts so when he does get things, he likes to keep it so he can look back on it as someone thinking he was special enough to them to have given him something. Of course, if you ask him about it now, he'll tell you I said I'd fire him if he threw them out."

"Would you?"

"That's besides the point."

___________________________________

Two days passed before the last of the group shows up, that being Anise. Peony has had his staff set up the audience hall with all sorts of birthday decorations and a decent sized cake then sent them all off. He wanted a closed party with only Jade's closest friends for this special occasion.

Everyone was dressed in particular outfits that, you guessed it, were made by Peony. They weren't outrageous ones this time, basic formal wear that conveyed everyone's characteristics. Anise's dress was a flowing kind with tons of ruffles that expressed her childish looks. Natalia's was one fit for a princess, a gown that touched the floor and puffed at the waist. The dress Tear wore was similar's to the princess but with no puff to accentuate her mature demeanor. The boys, Guy and Luke, share a similar look as well, basic formal suits with different accent colors.

Guy enjoyed seeing the girls dressed up, not often would you see Tear in something so form-fitting and fancy but the outfits seem to put him off. They were a little _too_ formal for a close off birthday party. What exactly was Peony planning?

"Gailaurdia, I need you to meet Jade at the port. If he asks about your clothes, tell him they are a prototype and that I'm waiting for his supposed report." Guy nods and heads off.

Luke, who had been wandering around and picking at food, came up to Peony with his own curiosity about this party. "This seems like a super big deal. What, is he turning sixty or something?"

"Luke, we all know Jade isn't that old." Natalia comments having been close by.

Peony just chuckles and shakes his head. "It's not about his age. Jade isn't the type to have ever celebrated his birthday since he never had many friends. Just a few moments to exchange gifts and say happy birthdays. But all that is different now he has you all for friends. Its the perfect year to throw a party."

"He's never had a birthday party?!" Luke bursts out. His excitement made Tear join the conversation.

"I didn't have any parties either. Van and I would just bake cakes together."

"Same here," Anise chimes in. "Momma and Papa were always too poor to have parties for me."

Natalia seemed just as horrified as Luke. "You poor things!" She exclaims. "From now on, we will hold parties for you all every year!"

"Not everyone is as lucky as us royal folk," Peony tells them. "There's a lot of people out there who don't celebrate either because they can't or just don't. It was something royals did to celebrate their children being old enough to take the throne, as the coming of age ceremonies. But then others started doing it every year for children who were ill at birth and was supposed to die young. So they would celebrate every year that child made it through. Soon everyone would do it yearly if they had the money to do so."

There was a sudden knock on the door of the audience room so everyone got into position and waited. Guy pushes the door open and once Jade was in sight, everyone yells "Happy birthday!" though Jade didn't look surprised, even when Mieu jumped out from a present box nearby.

"My my.. I should have known this was what you were planning, your majesty." He says, coming further into the room. Peony was pleased with himself. "I must say, I am surprised. I thought you would conduct something more.. ridiculous." Guy laughs anxiously, knowing that Peony had planned something else. Jade then turns to him. "I suppose this is why you've been skittish around me lately, the scarce times you've been present."

"Yup!" Guy says loudly. "It was a hard secret to keep!" _Along with whatever else Peony is going to do.._

Jade turns back to the others. "I am honored you all came just for little old me, especially with your hectic schedules. I am truly grateful." He starts to greet everyone.

Guy whispers to Peony, "I never thought Jade would actually be happy about this."

"He was never opposed, just never had a reason to celebrate."

"Might I ask... what your other plans are?"

"Nope. You'll give it away. Jade might be smart enough to deduct I was planning something but I can still surprise him while if you knew, he would know right away. I would like it to stay a surprise, for everyone."

Guy nods. "Understandable."

After a while of mingling and chatter, Peony usured Jade to the table of presents. Jade shook his head at this. "No one needed to get me anything. Showing up would have been more than enough."

"Too bad," Peony says. "Mine first." He pulls out a large, flat, box and Jade sighs. 

"I already know what it is and I must decline. What is the next present?" Peony sulks but hands him the next one anyway. It was a small box with a bright pink wrapping paper and a large blue bow. A tag hangs off with Anise's name sprawled across it in bold letters. As Jade opens it, he was careful to not rip the paper as he went. Once done, he lifted the obviously homemade item. "This.. looks like a fonstone, I believe."

"It is!" Anise giggles in a cute way, swaying side to side. "I made it! I wanted it to look like Ion's fonstone so you had something from him and me! I think he would have wanted to give you something too. Oh! And you can think of it as a gift from Florian too since he couldn't come."

Jade smiles, knowing Anise must have been an emotional wreck putting this together. He wonders if Florian helped her. "Thank you, Anise. Its very kind of you." He places it back in the box just as carefully so to not break it, wanting to place it in his office for decoration. Next item came from Tear, a card rather than a present like Anise's had been but Jade doesn't mind. The front of the card has a childish drawing of a cheagle and upon opening it, it simply said, _"May your birthday be filled with all things happy."_ and signed by Tear and Mayor Teodoro. Jade chuckles, imagining Tear having looked at an arrangement of cards before she found this one and picking it entirely based on the cutesy look. "Thank you Tear. This card is very you."

Tear blushes as Luke peers over Jade's shoulder to see what he meant. "Wow Tear. That's the most boring card I've ever seen."

"Luke!" Natalia yells as Tear just nods, agreeing with him. Jade shakes his head and sets the card aside to search for Luke's gift in hopes it was bad so he could make fun of it. "Are you calling Tear boring?!"

"What?! I never said Tear was boring! I mean.. I did but that was before-"

"Luke!" Natalia yells again before pinching his ear. He cries out but she doesn't have the mercy to let go, doing this for Tear's sake. "Must you be so rude! You are a gentleman! A royal one at that! Act like it! And to think you're courting Tear. Apologize to her!"

"That really hurts, Natalia!"

"Apologize and I shall let go!"

Jade finds what he's looking for, a box which was badly wrapped and drawn all over to make for wrapping paper. Jade holds in a laugh, wanting to make a comment of it looking like a child's gift and that Anise's wrapping was much better but Anise was a girl and that was to be expected of her. But even though the wrapping was unsightly, he was still careful while opening it. Inside was a stuffed animal, a bear, definitely not something Jade thought Luke would give him.

"That's from both Guy and me!" Luke somehow has gotten away from Natalia's grip and was now on the opposite side, using Guy as a shield. "Pull the string. It makes noises!"

Curious, Jade finds a thick string attached to the bear's back and gives it a pull. What plays was the whimsical sound of a music box, a song he's never heard before but enjoyed the lightheartedness of it. "A music box inside of a toy.. how magical."

"To tell you the truth, we didn't know what to get you," Guy says. "Peony said you'd like anything so more so as a joke, Luke got the bear but I went to Belkand and asked Spinoza about music boxes and how small we could get one."

"I wanted to hide it in the bear so when you least expected it, it would make noise and scare you but that's not how they work apparently.." Luke says with less enthusiasm. "Which is lame.."

"Regardless," Jade chuckles, realizing the bear resembled him with red eyes, glasses, and serious looking face. "It's the thought that counts."

Tear and Anise seemed to be eyeing the bear intently so Jade hands it over to Anise so to let her _"look more closely at it"_ and her and Tear giggle over it, pulling the string every so often.

Next was Natalia's gift, the one Jade was most interested in finding out what was behind its bright blue paper and Natalia's elegant writing. As before, he was most careful while opening it. It was heavier than the others so he had to open it on the table. He reaches in and pulls out a book with an intricate drawing on the front of it. There were no words on it so Jade wasn't sure what it was called. He reaches in and pulls another book with a similar style pattern. Five books he pulls out in total, all with the similarly styled covers. "Interesting.." He muttered, opening them to look through the pages. There were words in them so they weren't journals.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Natalia asks proudly.

"For once, I am stumped, princess. But I will say the covers of these books are very impressive."

Natalia giggles. "I drew them! And I wrote them."

"Wrote them?" He turns through a few pages and finds Natalia's full name written across it in beautiful writing. "So you have."

"They are books documenting our journies together! Luke even let me use his journal he was keeping so just in case he lost his memory, which we all know he was writing in it the entire time we were traveling! How exciting to have something like this to look back on, and in two different points of views."

"Very exciting. And wonderful drawing skills, I might add. I'd expect no less from you."

They fraternize with the bear a bit more and Jade reads a few lines from the books, choosing a random page so to talk about it but it came time Jade remembered Peony's gift. He sighs and gently pulls it from the table and hopes no one sees him do so but Peony does and his eyes light up with joy as Jade inspects it.

It wasn't as heavy as he thought it was, assuming it was clothing like every year. Maybe it wasn't but what could it be if not? Jade was beginning to feel nervous now, having no idea what the gift to be.

"Come on, open it!" Natalia squeals in excitement.

Jade smiles to cover up his feelings of anxiety and stares down at the box, actually hoping for clothes this time. He glances over at Peony for a moment before tearing a small piece of the wrapping. Peony seemed to be unfazed by this so Jade proceeded to tare the rest free. He hesitates but opens the box to find only a single envelope. "..Your majesty?"

"You're staling Jade." He says. "Open it."

Jade did as he was told and removed the letter from the box. He was cautious with the envelope, not wanting to tear it. The letter is removed and he unfolds it, reading to himself just in case it was one of Peony's love letters from a while back. Jade still had a few from back then and they were certainly not for the innocent. But it was not a love letter. "..you.. you can't be serious.."

Peony grins. "I am."

"How.. when did.. I don't understand.."

"What is it?" Luke asks. He and the others begin to crowd Jade so he gives the letter to Tear, preoccupied with staring Peony down and trying to make sense of things.

Tear reads it to herself first and makes a little gasp then reads it out loud. "This is.. official documentation to pass a law... signed by his majesty and the court.. for the those who are the same gender, to be allowed to marry under the Malkuth Empire." The surrounding gasped and turn their attention to Peony who looked very pleased with himself. "But.. why would you give this to Jade as a gift?"

"Indeed.. Unless.." Natalia wonders. Seconds after, her eyes light up. "Jade! Do you have a secret lover?"

Jade doesn't respond. Tear speaks up next. "But the Colonel doesn't spend time with anyone that we know of.. not meaning to offend you Colonel but everyone says you don't have many friends.. only us to be more specific.."

"The Emporer is his friend~" Anise giggles. To Guy and Luke, it seemed she's already caught on to what the letter meant. "And don't forget Dist use to be a friend to the Colonel~ Even though he despises him."

"So.." Natalia looked stumped, trying her hardest to crack this case. "Who else would Jade be spending time with? It must be someone of the same gender for the letter to mean something, yes?" Tear nods. "Then who?"

"You've got to be kidding me.." Luke whispers to Guy. "Natalia and Tear are super smart but a kid figured out what was going on before them.." Guy nods.

"When.." Jade finally spoke up and everyone quiets down so they could listen. "..When did this happen..?"

"This is something I've been working on for some time now in secret. It was easy to keep while you were out and about so it was harder now that you're home all the time so I pushed it so it could be finalized before you caught wind of it and so you could see it in time for your birthday. An amazing gift, right?"

"Emper-" Jade sighs and rubs his temple. "..Peony... You do realize that even though you have passed this, that does not... it doesn't mean you.." Jade couldn't form sentences the way he wanted. He was in shock that not only Peony had done this, had it been kept from him, and he now exposes him to the others without asking if he was okay with it. But then again, Peony looked ecstatic about it and Jade didn't want to ruin the first party he's had in a very, very, long time. Jade puts on an obviously fake smile. "I.. appreciate this.. gesture.."

Peony's own smile falls. "You don't care.."

"I care.. and I'm sure.. many other citizens will be thrilled about it-" Peony suddenly grabs Jade's arm and pulls him out of the audience hall to a nearby empty room for privacy. Jade's facade melted once out of sight. "Passing this law will not change anything. It will still slander your title as Emperor and ruin the Curtiss name."

"So reputation is really more important."

"Of course." _Yours is, a lot more important than my.. our... feelings, at least.._ "..I've already faltered the Curtiss name with my necromancy title and I've decided I'll not do it again.. And what exactly were your intentions of showing me that paper? Were you planning on proposing?"

"No.." He whispers. "I wanted to tell the others about us, or at least have them figure it out on their own so they, the saviors of the world who are highly accepted, could support us. So that you would see they would."

"I already know they will support us but this isn't something I would like to talk to them about. I'm dumbfounded at your obsession with wanting people to know about this.." _If one of the maids had been present.. one of the generals.._ "But it doesn't matter anymore.. this.." _He'll make a fool of himself if I don't do something.._ "..this is far enough.."

"..What do you mean?"

 _I must.._ "I mean.. we should have ended this years ago... I will admit it was.. entertaining.. while it lasted but you have a future ahead of you with a woman you need to marry to have an heir you'll need to have to continue the Malkuth name. I cannot bare you a child, nor would I like to."

"You're really... it's over then.. just like that?"

Jade turns away from him, pushing up his glasses to distract him from the crushing realization in Peony's face. "I'm afraid so."

Peony doesn't respond so Jade takes this as the moment to leave. Opening the door, he finds the group had been listening on their conversation with their red faces and sheepish smiles knowing they have been caught. Jade doesn't pay them any mind though, going back to the audience hall. Peony sighs as he leaves the room so Luke comes over to pat him on the shoulder to try and cheer him up. "Don't worry, your majesty. This isn't the first time Jade has tried breaking up with you, right? Just give him time or something and things will go back to normal."

Peony smiles only for a moment. "I appreciate your attempt at cheering me up but.. if Jade is done for good then.. so am I.. he won't be coming back after this.."

"Don't give up!" Natalia yells. She had been teary-eyed the whole while they spoke, being a sucker for romance novels herself. "You truly care for him, don't you? Going through all of this trouble to have that law passed, to set up this party for him in a way he would be surprised about it, creating these beautiful clothes for it! I think you should go after him and make him change his mind!"

"Do you even know Jade?" Luke tells her. "He's made up his mind. He'll just get irritated at this point."

"I'm not so sure~" Anise chimes in. "I like the princess's idea. It would be super romantic for Emperor Peony to chase the Colonel! He might like it~"

Tear nods. "I agree. It would show that his majesty is serious about them and won't stop at anything for them to be together.."

Anise giggles. "That's three against two! As girls, we should know how romance stuff works so take it from us!"

"Four against one," Guy says. "I agree with the girls. You've been trying for so long, it would be a shame to stop now."

Peony looks at everyone, seeing how pumped they were. "You really think I should keep trying?"

"With all your heart!" Natalia says eagerly.

Peony felt heavy despite the excitement the group was showing. But he does force himself to stride back into the audience hall, quietly though, as he sees Jade stroking the letter from earlier, shaking his head. "..He wants this so badly.. and at what cost..." He whispers to himself. Peony approaches him quietly but Jade spots him anyways. He sets the letter back down and turns to him with a smile, seeing the heads of his friends poking out of the doorway behind him. He decides to play nice. "I do thank you for the party, your majesty."

"Enough with the _'your majesty'_ bit."

"But you are-"

"I refuse to let you end this."

Jade sighs. "Of course.."

"Jade, please."

"I've got things to do." Jade says and tries to walk past Peony but the Emperor was quick to grab his arm and pull him into a hug. "Peony..!"

"I'm not letting you go until you listen to everything I have to say." The group comes into the room as they started to see maids and such pass by. They didn't want to be suspicious or draw attention to Peony and Jade but they didn't go any farther than the door. "You must not be afraid of being caught, Jade."

"Me? Afraid? You are speaking to the wrong person."

"Remember when you stopped caring for yourself after coming back from Hod when it was destroyed, only to be missing Luke?" Jade was glad he did not face his friends because he was sure to look more embarrassed than he did at that moment with Peony's arms around him. "You were grieving and you didn't even know it."

"Luke wasn't dead so I was not grieving.."

"But you still thought of the possibility." Jade doesn't respond. "Okay so you might not truly be afraid but I bet you are at least a little frightened or there would be no reason for you to deny me."

"I disagree."

"Look at your friends, Jade." Peony forces him to turn around but keeps his arms around him. Jade hid his embarrassment as the group awkwardly waves to them. "They want nothing but our happiness, along with Nephry, yes?" Jade makes a slow nod. "Then why should any other opinion matter other than theirs? Why should it matter if our reputations are tarnished if all who matter are here and more than thrilled for us? And for you, the necromancer of all people, to be worried about the thoughts of others is truly astounding."

_It's my own reputation I do not care for, but as for you.._

Jade sighs, staring at his group of friends who came all the way here to celebrate a birthday. They were trying their hardest to not be nosey, talking quietly among themselves. Luke and Tear were blushing as they whisper to each other, probably evaluating their own relationship or the fact Luke called her boring. Guy was saying something to Anise and Natalia about how long he knew about the necromancer and his secret partner. They didn't seem to be all that phased about their relationship, as Jade expected. "..you forget that I cannot bring you an heir..." Jade whispers, hoping the others were too occupied to hear him.

Peony chuckles quietly. "..and you forget that there are children with no homes, waiting for a family.."

"An illegitimate heir to the throne.."

"Isn't Natalia the same? Look at her, becoming the princess we all know and love. Luke as well."

Jade thinks back to when the people of Batical threw themselves in the way of harm for Natalia and how thrilled Luke's parents and Uncle and everyone else in the manor were when they found he was still alive, despite being a hard child to get along with. Would any of that be different if Natalia had come out to have a female partner? Jade knew he was well respected in the military and many know his name, fear him even. Peony was very loved as well, being the playful type but still able to rule accordingly. And all the while, he and Peony had been together.

Jade sighs, reaching a hand back to run it through Peony's hair for a bit of comfort as he turns his head to look at him properly. Peony then removes Jade's glasses so they wouldn't obscure him from seeing his whole face. ".. how long have you been working on this law exactly.."

"Four years I believe."

"And to think I never knew.." Peony smiles. "..tell me.."

"Tell you what?"

"..I want to hear a serious confession without any foolery.."

Peony's eyes light up once again and he quickly plants a kiss on Jade's cheek before letting him turn back around. But he's still unable to keep his hands off of the Colonel so he takes his hands and kisses one fondly. "I'll admit that in the beginning.. my feelings for you were... physical.."

"As was mine."

"..don't ruin my confession." Jade apologizes. "But over the years.. its.. shifted.. my obsession with you was no longer for the fun or jokes.. but I'm sure you already know that... You're all I think about and more and I want nothing but your undivided attention and affection for you are my best friend, truly my first and only friend.. my love.. the thing that can brighten my day in seconds if I were to just pass you in the corridor. So please, _please_ don't let this come to an end... I wouldn't know what to do with myself.."

Jade was quiet and the room filled with tension. Natalia had broken into tears the moment Jade had mentioned a confession, Guy and Anise were impatiently waiting for the response, and Luke had slipped his hand into Tear's as they watched.

"...I.. I guess for now.. it wouldn't hurt.."

"Jade.."

"It would be fine.. to continue as we were.."

"I gave you a serious confession so it's only fair you respond seriously."

"..I have an image to uphold, _your magesty_. I couldn't simply just go out of character as to confess my love."

"You can and just this once. We're having a beautiful moment that will be ruined if you don't. It's only this one time and then you can go back to being the mysterious Jade we all know and love."

Jade glances over at his friends to see their eager faces, not really wanting to confess in front of them but he remembered Peony said he was astounded for the necromancer to worry of others opinions. He doesn't care for others opinions, which is why he worked so long on the Nebilim project. He only stopped because of Peony, who was still here and there for him today regardless of the horrid things he's done in the past.

Finally, the fonist takes a deep breath, disregarding everything in that moment to grasp Peony's chin and kisses him. There were gasps and giggles behind them and even a clap. When Jade pulls away, he kept a hold of Peony's chin and squeezes it hard enough for the Emperor to wince but Jade justs miles innocently. "I, Colonel Jade Curtiss, formally known as the Necromancer and Jade Balfour, have very... let's call it.. _strong feelings_ for his majesty, Peony. I always have but I never really known it for sure until more recently... I have no real reason to have been against us having a future but whenever it was brought up.. I'll admit I may have panicked a bit, not for me but for you.. for how the people would perceive you... I'm sorry to have put you through such heartbreak, knowing your overwhelming feelings for me for the wonderful person I am and my only hope is for you to forgive me, the lovely Jade~"

Peony raises a brow. ".. that apology sounded super fake but I'll take what I can get." Jade lets go of his chin and Peony pulls him into another hug, planting more kisses on the Colonel's cheek. "Oh and one more thing~"

Jade groans. "Please nothing else.. I'm both mentally and physically tired.."

"I just thought you should know.. that I lied."

"..About what?"

Peony pulls a small box from his pocket and Jade's eyes grew as he took a step back. "When you asked me if I was planning on proposing... I lied and said I wasn't.. but that was the original plan, to tell you the truth.." Peony gets on one knee as tradition calls and behind them the group squeals and gets hyped up. "Jade-"

"No."

"But-"

"No, Peony."

"But we just made up~"

Jade snatches the box frustratingly from Peony and opened it to reveal a basic silver ring. "..We aren't getting married, Peony."

Peony huffs. "Why not? And after our glorious confessions?"

"Us having a simple, quiet relationship is one thing but marriage is an entirely different step neither of us are prepared for. That I'm not ready for, to be honest."

"You're expressing your feelings now?" Peony asks, surprised.

"I might as well. You've made me confess in front of our poor children so why stop now." A collective of giggles and laughs are heard from the group. "It's too early. You only just passed this law. You need to at least wait to see if others take advantage of it."

"..Fine. But on the condition that you still wear the ring for my own enjoyment." He says with a playful smile, no longer feeling heavy but as if he were floating on cloud nine.

Jade matches his smile, already placing the ring on his finger more so to see if it actually fit, which it did with no trouble. He admires it for a second. "I half expected something flashy from you."

"I knew you would refuse at once if it were so I chose something plain and.. inconspicuous."

"Oh? You're learning quite well, your majesty~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello! Thank you for reading! This is technically the last chapter and where I had planned on ending the story but I do have an extra chapter for another mini-episode just in case I couldn't get this chapter up again like the horrid person I am lol but let me know if you want the extra chapter published because it'll just go to waste in my draft box.


	9. The End (Author's Note)

This is the last of all I've written for Jade and Peony! I want to thank everyone who read to the end, I'm surprised anyone did honestly. If you want to read something else I've written, I do have a Wattpad with two completed stories with my own characters, along with two other books uncompleted but one is also a boyxboy. You can find me @CharityMcCampbell on Wattpad if you are interested. I will post more things over there rather than here because this site seems to be more for fanfiction and I don't have any more fanfictions to write lol unless you have some suggestions for me. I am willing to go down the rabbit-hole of any fandom as long as boys love is involved lol anyway, I'll be over on Wattpad with my personal works. Hopefully, you join me over there! Thank you again for reading!


End file.
